Nomeolvides
by KusoYuuko
Summary: Participando en la Kacchako Week 2018 versión alternativa del grupo de Facebook [Bakugou x Uraraka] Kacchako Bakuraka Katsuocha Shippers.
1. Boda

Ellos aman los días lluviosos, pero esos que parecen que llueve de abajo para arriba y en todas direcciones, con truenos y relámpagos.

A Katsuki le gusta así porque puede darse el lujo de "bañarse afuera" (una idea loca que le enseñó Eijiro y que le gustó), mientras que a Ochako le encanta porque puede ver a Katsuki, en el patio trasero de su casa, completamente desnudo.

Y ríe.

Y siempre le hace pensar que sería lindo vivir juntos por siempre.

 _Pero..._

Ni a ella y ni a él les agrada la idea del matrimonio. Se aman, se respetan, se entienden y pueden ya jurar que saben lo que el otro quiere y piensa, por eso ella sabe que no es un "paso" necesario para su relación.

Si es por un papel que los hace oficialmente una pareja legal ante la sociedad, pues ella puede decir con todo su corazón que le importa un reverendo rábano. No necesitan de algo así. Es un _gasto innecesario_ , además.

Primero, porque hay que invertir en mucho para la ceremonia y, segundo, porque Katsuki ya lo había hecho.

Hizo una " _ceremonia_ " (Al estilo Katsuki Bakugo, claro está).

Sólo ellos. Sólo los _dos_.

Un fin de semana la llevó al sur del país, para una cortas vacaciones, a un pequeño pueblo situado en la punta de una montaña. Si bien era un lugar turístico, muy poca gente llegaba al lugar porque para llegar ahí se debía de llegar a pie o a caballo.

A pesar de lo rústico y la falta de moderna tecnología, el pequeño pueblo era encantador. Las calles eran limpias y las casas se mantenían en buen estado con un hermoso estilo alemán, el viento era puro y el sol no irritaba la piel a pesar de la altura. Y las noches...

El mejor espectáculo que ese pueblito podía entregar a la vista de los visitantes, eran sus noches y él la había llevado a acampar fuera del pueblito para ver el cielo.

Era hermoso. Sus ojos, los de ella, casi lloran de poder ser participe de tan hermoso paisaje. Las estrellas se podían ver tan cerca que casi levanta su mano para alcanzarlas, la luna llena se notaba tan cerca de la tierra que si no fuese por que sólo fue una sensación, ella juraría que estaba siendo elevada por la gravedad de ésta.

Pero hubo algo que hizo estremecer a su cuerpo por completo. Por primera vez en su vida pudo apreciar el "Lucero", tan cerca y tan brillante y ella ahí sintiendo que su yo pequeña se arrancaba de su ser y contemplaba aquel astro que siempre anheló conocer.

Y si como todo aquello no fuera suficiente, Katsuki le volteó para que lo mirara y fijara su vista y atención en él y le dijo:

—Esta es una de las miles de cosas que quiero mostrarte y compartir. —Avergonzado bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño por no saber que decir exactamente, porque como iba le estaba saliendo muy cursi, pero no se detuvo.— Quiero... ¡No quiero que estés lejos de mi y no aceptaré un no por respuesta! Ya estás aquí, conmigo y quiero... Que sea así siempre...

Ochako no podía creerlo. Su asombro fue tal que no supo cómo reaccionar. Dudó en abrir la boca, pero debía de responder.

— _Wow_... No sabía que podías ser tan cursi... —Fue todo lo que salió de su boca. No fue con mala intención pero tampoco sabía que decir.

No reclamó cuando un golpe aterrizó en su cabeza, no sintió dolor pero aún así llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Bajó la vista y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que no tardó en soltar una suave risa.

No... No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Y sabía que no debía reír, Katsuki lo podía malinterpretar pero de verdad que la había pillado mal parada.

Y aún si ella estaba riendo, Katsuki quedó espectante. Ochako reía pero no era la risa que ella solía soltar, esta desbordaba nerviosismo.

No iba a apurarle ni exigirle nada, tenía que dar su tiempo, además que él no había sido muy claro.

No quería pedirle matrimonio, porque él no creía en esas cosas, pero si en una vida juntos. El matrimonio es un paso duro que algunos deciden tomar, hay quienes terminan pensando de más y matan el amor y hay quienes les resulta, pero él piensa que con sólo el amor correspondido de aquella persona en especial, basta y sobra.

Claro que si Ochako le decía que quería casarse, él no la dejaría esperando; más, para su suerte, ella pensaba igual que él.

Así que aquí estaba.

Esperando una respuesta de ella. Y llegó.

Una sonrisa comprensiva con ojos acuosos y mejillas coloreada, un suave asentimiento, un abrazo y un "No veo un futuro sin..."

—Yo tampoco... _¡Ahhhh!_ ¡Maldición, cara redonda! ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso! —Explotó por fin. Ochako se separó un poco y le miró divertida.

—Ya me estaba preocupando de que no explotaras. —Dijo riendo.— Pero, ¿sabes? A mí me encanta que digas cosas vergonzosas y cursis. _Jejeje_ ¿Por qué no lo haces más seguido?

Katsuki la queda mirando con un notorio sonrojo y una mueca.

—Supongo que ya tenemos tiempo de sobra para...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, que tenía planeada ser cursi, por un suave beso de Ochako.

—Si, toda una vida, pero por ahora detente, que a mí también me da vergüenza... _pffjajaja_

Katsuki arrugó el entrecejo y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Ochako para ocultar su vergüenza.

¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Quiere que le hable de forma estúpida y luego no? Mejor se olvidaba de intentar darle en el gusto e improvisaba en el camino.

—Maldita... —Fue todo lo que dijo, para mantener a flote algo de su orgullo.

Tienen tiempo de sobra para ser diferentes de ahí en adelante.

Y ahí estaba ella, ahora, disfrutando de la vista que le daba su amado en el patio de su casa.

Faltaban muchas otras facetas que le faltaban por conocer de él y él de ella, pero ahí estaban, tomándolo con calma.

•

 **Fin**

•

—••—••—

 _ **[Día 1: Boda]** Terminado._

 _Recuerdo que este me costó taaaaanto xD quería hacer a Kacchan lo menos... OOC que se pueda.. y fallé vilmente xD_

 _Corregí unos errores que tenía, espero hacer lo mismo con los otros a medida que los traiga pa' ca' xD_

 _Le cambié el título al nombre popular de la flor, porque... jejeje es chistoso... pero mmi hermana buscó el nombre por google y lo puso mal y le salieron mujeres con oppais gigantes!!!!_

 _Me dio tanta envidia que decidí cambiarlo aquí xD_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

•

•


	2. AU

En ese momento sólo estaban ellos dos. Él la miraba fijamente sin siquiera pestañear y ella lo miraba con tristeza y algo de preocupación.

El chico es bastante especial, mas ella no le puede criticar, además de tener un aspecto rudo, de su cabeza sobresalen dos orejas del tipo canino y tras de él se mueve, de vez en cuando, una cola muy peluda y algo gruesa.

Está en una posición bastante incomoda, en opinión de Ochako, como la de un can. Está muy tranquilo y no se mueve de esa posición desde que cruzó miradas con ella.

Puede notar que en su cuello hay un collar que está unido a una gruesa cadena, puede notar que su cuello tiene marcas alrededor de la correa y la cadena está muy maltratada.

No lo piensa de más, es obvio lo que pasó. Le abandonaron y le dejaron encadenado.

¿Cómo lo sabe? Es simple, a ese chico sólo ella puede verlo y aquellas criaturas o entes como él. Porque él no es un ser vivo. Y, además, ella cree recordar que vio a un cachorro de características similares cerca de una carretera, ella le ayudó a que su sufrido y maltratado cuerpo cediera y dejará su alma salir..

Ella es una bruja, es amada por la luna y gran parte de la naturaleza. Le brindan su esencia para que ayude a otras vidas o salvarlas, para que escuche a aquellos que no pueden ser escuchados por los vivos o darles alivio.

La luna suele darle su bendición a aquellas brujas que no usan su poder con fines egoístas, las protege de día y de noche. La luna sabe que ellas son odiadas por los seres vivos y les dan caza por simple ignorancia.

—Entonces... —Comenzó a hablar. Pudo notar que el chico ahora dirigía toda su atención a su voz por como sus orejas se movieron hacia adelante. Aquella acción le dió un poco de gracia por alguna razón, por lo que tardó en continuar; esto causó que el chico inclinara levemente su cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro.— Oh por dios... eso fue tan adorable... —No pudo evitar susurrar aquello y, al ser dicho en un tono tan bajo, provocó que el chico continuara moviendo la cabeza intentando escuchar. Le dió demasiada ternura pero no podía dejar en ese estado al chico.— Perdón, te iba a preguntar que qué te sucedió.

El chico enderezó su cabeza al poder escuchar lo que ella decía, pero no respondió. Ella pensó de que si fue un perro antes de morir es posible que le pidiera un deseo a la luna.

Lo perros suelen pedir el mismo deseo a la luna: verse como un humano.

¿Por qué? Admiración. Sea bueno o sea malo el recuerdo de los humanos en las memorias del can, la admiración que sintieron por ese ser tan "poderoso", para sus ojos, es la que predominó.

Y si este chico fue un can en vida es posible que, a pesar de su apariencia, no sepa hablar. Se golpeó la frente al recordarlo, la luna sólo les da forma al alma y nada más. El sol es quien puede cumplir deseos más complejos, pero ese astro es un cabrón ya que las condiciones suelen ser muy duras o imposibles.

—Perdón, olvidé que aun con esa apariencia no puedes entenderme. —Se acercó con la intención de palmear la cabeza del chico.— Será mejor que me vaya. Es un callejón y nadie sabe que estoy aquí pero si me pillan hablando sola me encerrarían en ese lugar para locos. —El chico soltó un gruñido cuando el dedo de la chica estaba por tocarlo.— _¡Ups!_ ¿No te gusta que te toquen? Entiendo. —Retiró la mano.— Bueno, chico, si bien es cierto que estamos en una época moderna eso no quiere decir que la caza de brujas se haya detenido. Aunque los métodos pueden variar... Pero si me ven hablando sola, no saldré bien parada, porque no he tomado ni una pizca de alcohol. —Se dió media vuelta, se despidió con un movimiento con la mano y comenzó a andar.— Adiós~

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Ochako se detuvo. Pensó que estaba escuchando aquellas voces que quedan gravadas en las paredes, pero esta provenía de a sus espaldas desde donde estaba el chico. Se dió la vuelta y lo examinó detenidamente, aquella voz sonaba joven y masculina, un tanto rasposa y algo distorsionada. Eso ultimo dejaba claro que provenía de aquel chico porque, ante sus ojos, no había nadie más.

—¿Qué...? —No entendía nada pero mejor esperó a que, si fue él el que habló, lo volviera a hacer.

El chico no le apartaba la vista y de un momento a otro se puso en pie, asustando un poco a la chica pero así ella pudo notar todos los detalles de él. Pero al hacerlo no pudo más que entristecerse. Se veía de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente en ese cuerpo, eso quería decir que la edad en la que murió como perro fue al año y unos cuantos meses. Murió casi de cachorro o bebé, en ojos de ella.

El muchacho de la nada cambió su semblante expectante a uno de molestia.

—Sí, puedo hablar. —Soltó por fin. La bruja quedó maravillada.

—¡Puedes hablar! —Chilló lo ya confirmado.— ¡Por todas las constelaciones! ¡La luna a dejado de ser perezosa!

—No he hablado con esa maldita, no me escuchó en vida y mucho menos muerto. Si no fuera por t– —Se interrumpió el mismo mordiéndose la lengua.— F-fue el sol, el muy imbécil creía que no iba a hacer lo que él pedía. _¡Jah!_ Pues mira el resultado, ¡fue fácil!

—¡¿El sol?! ¡¿Le pediste un deseo al sol?! ¿C-cuál fue la condición? —Es que si antes ya estaba asombrada, ahora estaba que explotaba. El chico le dirigió una extraña mirada y luego la bajó al suelo.

—Tuve que vivir como un perro. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—Ahora entiendo menos...

—Es simple. Morí, renací como un puto perro y volví a morir. —Se estaba exasperando. Bueno, él sabe que su paciencia es escasa y que la bruja no lo sabe y no sabe lo que a él le pasó pero tampoco puede controlar sus emociones... ¡Así es él!

— _¡Ahhhh!_ ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Eres un alma maleducada! Por eso la luna no cumplió tu deseo. ¿Sabes? Hay muchas almas como tú y por sus faltas de respeto, la luna, no hace caso a lo que le pidan. Es común en estos tiempos.

—Como sea–...

—¡Pero es increíble que aceptaras las condiciones del sol!

—Vivir como perro no fue tan malo... —Su vos perdió fuerza. Ni él se la creía, no fue nada grato.

—Claro... —Le mira con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El chico la mira y su expresión se endurece.— No puedes mentirle a una bruja, no sacas nada. Eres un libro abierto ante mis ojos. —El chico, en un vano intento por ocultar su vida, miró a un lado, evitando los ojos de ella. Pero Ochako no funcionaba así, por su mente ya estaba pasando como película, la vida del chico. Y sus ojos se abren y lleva sus manos a cubrir sus labios.— N-no puede ser...

Ella se tambalea y el chico se preocupa.

—Oi... ¿Qué tienes?

—Tú... Tú eres... Oh dios... —Y sus lágrimas cayeron en cosa de nada.— Eres... ¿Kacchan?

El chico se sorprende y desvía la mirada. No esperaba que lo reconociera tan rápido.

Mucho tiempo, años que no oía aquel apodo. Apodo que fue dado por una aprendiz de bruja que le encontró cuando se había perdido en un bosque y ya se estaba dando por vencido, una chiquilla que le alimentó y cuidó a pesar de su complicada vida.

Ella vivía en una pequeña choza improvisada entre piedras y ramas y paja apilada, a pesar de vivir así por lo menos no moría de hambre.

Ella era alumna de una bruja estricta pero que le proporcionaba alimentos y productos para el aseo personal, según le había contado.

Su vida juntos fue divertida y, a veces, dura. Pasaron por más momentos felices que tristes y nunca pensaron que algo realmente malo pudiera pasarles, ahí en medio de ese profundo bosque. Hasta que los humanos dieron con el paradero de su maestra, acorralandola y fue cuestión de nada que también los localizaran a ellos.

Por apariencia, Ochako era obviamente una bruja para ellos y el chico era un _"pobre diablo"_ o un _"sacrificio"_ , por lo que le dejaron en paz y a ella le persiguieron hasta el cansancio.

Para suerte de la brujita, nunca la pudieron atrapar pero habían logrado separarlos y eso había sido peor que el haber sido atrapada.

Ella pensó que jamás podría volver a encontrarlo, nunca estuvo en su mente la posibilidad de encontrarlo aunque sea de manera espiritual ya que aún no se iniciaba como una bruja y la luna aún no le daba su bendición.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella. Él la había buscado, no se había olvidado y, claro, seguía con aquella ruda actitud. Pero no dejaba de pesarle, ella... lo había olvidado. Y el pensamiento, dolía.

Sus lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza y no se molestó en ocultar los sollozos. Katsuki la miró preocupado pero no se acercó.

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó por dejarlo atrás aquella vez que la perseguían.— Lo siento... —Se disculpó por no buscarlo y olvidarlo.— Lo siento... —Se disculpó por dejar que él sea el único en buscarle y tener que pasar por algo tan terrible como un deseo del sol.— Lo sien–

—¡Ya cállate! —Le interrumpió.— ¡No sé de qué mierdas te disculpas pero no cambia nada! ¡Sigues siendo igual de molesta que antes! ¡¿No te cansas?!

—P-pero...

—Pero nada, cierra la puta boca y escúchame. —Se sentó frente a ella y le miró a los ojos.— Ya estoy aquí. —Fue todo lo que dijo, con una sonrisa confiada. Ochako le quedó mirando, con asombro.

Oh, sí. Ya recordaba. Él le había prometido que la encontraría, ese día que debieron separarse. Katsuki le dijo _"Corre, yo te encontraré."_ Y aunque habían pasado más de doscientos años, él nunca dejó de buscarle.

En aquellos tiempos, sólo se tenían entre ellos y ahora iba a ser igual sólo que...

Él tenía un cuerpo espiritual e híbrido, eso quería decir que el sol aún no cumplía el trato, y si lo cumplía, viendo la apariencia de Katsuki, nada bueno podía salir de ello.

Negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa más compuesta y habló.

—Tienes razón, esa pesadilla ya pasó y ya estás aquí. Pero hay algo que me preocupa...

—¿El qué?

—El sol aún no cumple su trato... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le pediste?

—Ser un ser inmortal como tú.

La expresión de Ochako cambió tan rápido que incluso el chico se sorprendió.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ Estas loco?! Espera... ¡¿Y el sol aceptó?! Oh por todos los astros... Esto es una locura... —Incapaz de dar crédito a ello seguía en un constante murmullo negativo.— Esto no puede ser posible... ¡Jamás se ha visto–!

—¡Cállate, mujer!

—¡Pero–!

—¡La mierda que sea que haga el puto sol va a estar bien! Aún si pide otra condición, la haré... yo hice esa jodida promesa...

La bruja no quiso decir más, sabía que él era testarudo, lo recordaba bien y creía en él, ahora más que nunca pero no confiaba en el sol. Él es un astro orgulloso y caprichoso, si algo no le agrada simplemente se puede retractar del pacto o alargarlo y pedir cosas aún peores.

Supo de felinos que vivieron infiernos por intentar cumplir las condiciones impuestas por el sol y que prefirieron cancelar el trato y seguir siendo felinos. _"No vale la pena pasar por tanto dolor."_ Decían algunos, y eso ya la asustaba.

Suspiró e intentó deshacerse de los negativos pensamientos, si todo salía bien podrían vivir juntos como antes y disfrutar de lo que la tierra les ofrecía porque se lo llevaría de ahí, no lo dejaría expuesto en la ciudad, y lo alejaría de los humanos, así no se repetiría lo mismo.

—No pienso alejarte de mí, Kacchan... Las demás brujas pueden encargarse de las almas de la ciudad. ¿Te parece ir a un bosque inexplorado? —Le preguntó.

—A mí me da igual, la ciudad tampoco está mal.

—¿Por qué no dices " _sí_ " y ya?

—Porque yo estoy bien en donde sea.

—Aquí nos darán caza si nos descubren...

—Eres una maldita bruja, deja de llorar por nimiedades.

Resignada, la bruja dejó de discutirle y emprendió el camino a casa. No podía seguir gritando en el callejón, podría traer problemas con las autoridades y eso era lo último que quería.

El chico la siguió de cerca, ya la había encontrado y aún con ello no estaba conforme. Esperaba que el sol se dignara a terminar el trato y darle lo que quería sin más condiciones; la verdad era que el vivir la vida de un perro no fue la primera condición.

Cuando descubrieron que Ochako era una bruja, los aldeanos le permitieron vivir pero el "Padre" de la iglesia vecina no creyó en su palabra y acusó a ese pequeño pueblo como cómplice de la bruja por ocultar al sirviente de esta. La orden de ejecución a todo el pequeño pueblo fue inmediata y silenciosa, nadie se enteró, pues fue un ataque nocturno, y nadie sobrevivió.

Cuando murió, la luna le dio la posibilidad de comunicarse con ella y le ofreció paz a su alma o una reencarnación, él se negó y pidió la vida eterna pero la luna hizo oídos sordos.

Pidió una audiencia con el sol, pues sabía que él podía conceder cualquier petición y desde ahí en adelante se ha dedicado a satisfacer el aburrimiento del astro, cumpliendo todas las condiciones que decía. Años de sufrimiento y dolor y lo peor era que se le había negado el olvidar. Pero no importaba, él quería estar junto a esa bruja.

Cálida y amable, la única capaz de soportar su agrio temperamento. Valía la pena el dolor y todo el sufrimiento por lo que su alma debía pasar para tener una larga vida con ella.

Luego de un par de años por fin el sol cedió a terminar el trato, Katsuki pudo obtener un cuerpo de carne y hueso y, como había pedido, inmortal.

—Bueno... por lo menos tu apariencia es aún más adorable que antes. —Se burlaba de él mientras acariciaba su cabeza, evitando tocar las peludas orejas para evitar ser mordida... otra vez.— Lo bueno de todo esto es que eres un licántropo y no un lobo totalmente. No puedo hablar con animales.

—Como sea, deja mi cabeza en paz.

—Y también que... —Se acercó un poco más y juntó sus frentes.— podemos pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Él subió su mano y, con mucho cuidado, acarició su mejilla. Añoraba tanto hacer algo así que cada vez que se le venía en mente, no lo dudaba.

•

•

 **Fin**

•

•

 _[Día 2: AU]_

 _Bueno... este no salió romántico pero bueno... no quise retocarlo mucho. La idea original era eso: no más ni menos que esa promesa._

 _Eso~ Nos leemos en el siguiente~_

 _•_


	3. Pérdida

El tiempo se había detenido, así como su respiración y pudo jurar que su corazón se saltó dos o tres latidos.

 _¿Había oído bien?_

Del otro lado del celular, angustiado, estaba Eijiro hablando cosas que su mente no alcanzaban a procesar. Todo quedó en blanco cuando él gritó: "¡Ha sido internada en el hospital y tú sigues con ese estúpido orgullo!".

 _Ha de ser una broma._

Después de todo Ochako había dejado de hablarle y pasaba más tiempo con ese imbécil de Deku.

 _¡Y se supone que ella es su novia!_

Por eso la mandó a la mierda. Ese día ella se veía más pálida pero los días de invierno podían justificarlo, sus mejillas no estaban en su típico tono rosa y sus labios se notaban secos, sus ropas se notaban holgadas a pesar de que hace unas semanas podía llenarlas bien.

Pero no fue capaz de notarlo, porque su odio a ambos era más fuerte.

Llamaba a ese imbécil, pasaban tiempo juntos, salían juntos, todo era con el maldito bastardo.

 _¿No se suponía que esas cosas debería hacerlas con él y no con Deku?_

Cuando por fin se dio el valor de preguntarle que qué pasaba, ella dudaba en contestar y luego cambiaba el tema.

 _¿Y así esperan que se arreglen las cosas?_

Estaba harto de toda esa situación. Mucho secreto y nada de romance. Y no es que él sea un _Romeo_ , pero–

 _¡Por favor! ¡Por algo aceptó salir con ella!_

Dejó de hablarle, colgó sus llamadas, borró los mensajes, bloqueó su contacto y la ignoró en la agencia.

 _Fue ella quién inició esta absurda relación, que sea ella quien la finalice._

Pues él no quería plantarse frente a ella y decirle un _"terminemos"_ y cada uno por su camino.

 _¡No!_

Estaba triste y dolido, ¡Por favor! Los sentimientos no mueren de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco quería que ella terminará con él.

 _¡Aún la ama, por dios!_

Estaba tan quebrado que pasaba de la ira a la angustia en cosa de nada. Más sabía que nada sacaba con seguir escondiéndose. Tomó valor y fue a encarar al imbécil de Deku.

Pero todo quedó en las ganas cuando vio esa inconfundible cabellera verde junto a otra de color castaño, estaban sentados en los columpios del parque y él tenía una mano sobre la de ella. Pudo notar que también estaba el bastardo mitad-mitad y el sujeto de lentes, rodeándolos.

 _¿Estaban todos enterados de esto? ¿Era normal que no encontraran esta situación fuera de moral?_

Pero claro, por muy "señor morales" que sea el sujeto de lentes, es amigo de Deku.

Sintió su sangre arder y corrió hasta quedar a una distancia prudente para no reventarle la cara al imbécil ese en frente de Ochako.

—¿Qué mierdas es esto? —Él lo sabía, era notorio. Ellos eran muy notorios.

—Kacchan... —Había sido una sorpresa que los vieran en estos momentos. Miró a Uraraka y le dijo: —Ya se hace tarde, mejor ve a descansar.

Ochakó le quedó mirando y luego volvió su mirada a Katsuki, cerró los ojos y se fue. Dejando al rubio cenizo con una dura y pesada angustia en el pecho.

Lamentablemente para él, aquella acción le había dolido tanto que fue incapaz de ocultar la tristeza en su rostro. Tanto Midoriya como los demás, apartaron la mirada.

Entonces la ira se desencadenó. Sin meditarlo, se abalanzó sobre Midoriya y le dio un contundente golpe en la mejilla izquierda.

A pesar del constante entrenamiento, y castigo, que sufrían sus manos, ya sea por combates o su Quirk, el golpe le había dolido. Pero estaba seguro de que Deku lo había sentido aún más.

Tanto Todoroki como Iida habían ido a calmar a retener a Katsuki, pero era imposible. El deseo de moler a golpes a Deku alentaba a su ser y endurecía su cuerpo, tan así, que Todoroki e Iida debieron hacer uso de sus Quirks para evitar una situación aún más complicada o, peor, una tragedia.

Todoroki lo congeló dejando libre solo su rostro e Iida, tomó a Midoriya y se preparaba para llevarlo a un médico, el golpe había sido tan certero que noqueó al instante al chico.

—Nunca los consideré como amigos pero jamás creí que pudieran aceptar algo como _eso_... Sobre todo tú, maldito cuatro-ojos de doble moral. —Escupió desesperado por el dolor que el hielo le estaba provocando.

—Lo siento, Bakugo, algún día quizás entiendas. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de partir. Sus palabras eran ciertas, y como dagas se clavaron en el corazón de Iida.

—Y, tú, maldito mitad-mitad...

—No hace falta decir más, Bakugo. Sólo puedo decir que esto fue tan repentino que aún no me siento preparado...

La inexpresividad del chico, junto a sus palabras, lograron calmarle físicamente pero lo mantuvieron alerta internamente.

 _¿Qué quiso decir?_

—¿Qué–

—Pregúntale a ella. —Y no dijo más.

 _¿Por qué le hacían esto?_

Situación más mierda que esta no podía existir.

Pero no sacaba nada con seguir lamentándose, sabía que debía hacer algo y a la vez quería hacer nada. Quería luchar por ella y a la vez no.

Volvió a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto, debía pensar mejor las cosas y el silencio de su casa le ayudaba.

Tomó su celular y se percató de que tenía un mensaje de Best Jeanist, lo leyó y se sorprendió.

Decía: _"Joven Katsuki, necesito que me acompañes en una misión fuera del país. Ven mañana para darte más detalles."_

Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con lo de su vida amorosa, sino, también, con su vida laboral. Y debía de tomar una decisión.

No fue fácil, cada veinte minutos se levantaba de su cama para ir a hablar con Ochako y se retractaba en el recibidor, y cada tanto estaba escribiendo un texto para aceptar el trabajo.

A eso de las cinco de la madrugada, calló dormido. Soñó con Ochako y cuando despertó, ya un poco más calmado, tomó una decisión.

Ese día no saldría.

•

•

•

Tres meses habían pasado desde su decisión, había optado por lo sano y se fue del país con Jeanist, pero una vez allá le dijo que le había gustado el país y que se quería quedar. Una decisión un tanto extrema pero en esa ciudad, todos sabían lo que había pasado y nadie opinaba.

Como si todos hubiesen aceptado, de la noche a la mañana, que la infidelidad fuese de lo más común y natural.

Por ello prefirió alejarse, ya no confiaba en nadie.

 _Eijiro había sido la única gran excepción, pues se habían enterado juntos de eso._

Cuando Kirishima llegó de improviso a su casa y vio las maletas soltó un suspiro y lo entendió. No era como si quiera que se fuera pero podía decir que era lo mejor para él y se lo dijo, y le hizo jurar que le llamaría para que quedara registro de su nuevo número.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy de tu lado, _Blasty_. —Fue lo último que le dijo antes de que Katsuki se subiera al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

—Si quieres, quédate con la casa. —Le dijo, pues sabía que Kirishima arrendaba.— Y dejé todo menos la ropa. —Le tiró las llaves y le dijo al conductor que partiera. No se molestó en despedirse ni esperó a que Kirishima lo hiciera, lo llamaría luego.

— _Blasty, escapaste como una mujer despechada..._ —Hablaba desde el otro lado de la linea. Y en parte era verdad.

Pero todo tenía un por qué y, aunque él nunca lo revelaría, era consciente de lo mucho que le había afectado.

Es que, para llegar a donde habían llegado en su relación, habían pasado por muchas cosas.

Primero se enfrentaron con la terrible personalidad de él, sí, los dos, porque él no quería aceptar que le gustaba la amiga de Deku. Luego eran los demás interponiéndose entre ellos. Los rumores de que Uraraka salía con él y con Deku, o de él que había tenía un amorío oculto con una chica rubia de otra academia. Cuando lo secuestraron los villanos, los dos se llenaron de miedos; él no quería que por su culpa le pasara algo a ella, ella que no quería que él volviera a pasar lo mismo. Que los padres de ella dudaban de él.

Por muchas cosas y muchas más y, a pesar de todo, aún habían continuado juntos. Por eso ella, para él, era única y especial.

Por ello, esta traición, le había dolido tanto. Su personalidad era horrible y, aparte de ella, había una loca desquiciada que gustaba de él —gustaba cortarle la piel, en realidad— y su madre no cuenta.

Es chistoso pero su vida amorosa sólo era Ochako Uraraka y las demás estaban locas o las asustaba.

— _No tienes que seguir con esto, las cosas ya pasaron..._ —Insistía el pelirrojo.

Sabe que hubiese podido seguir viviendo en aquella ciudad si su relación con la castaña se terminaba de forma natural. Sabe que le hubiese dolido, sí, pero se sumergiría en más trabajo hasta poder superarlo. Lo normal.

Pero de ahí a que ella decida mantener su relación con él y pasar más tiempo con Deku y que todos lo encuentren natural y seguir viviendo entre tanta mierda hipócrita... es algo que él no acepta.

—Puedes verlo así o una oportunidad.

 _—¿Eh?_

—Partir de cero en Estados Unidos y llegar al primer lugar aquí. Recibí una oferta en la agencia de New York, no la pienso desperdiciar.

— _No... No es a lo que me refiero..._ —Hizo una pausa, dudando si decirle lo que realmente había pasado. La última vez, exasperado, le gritó que Ochako iba a ser internada en el hospital pero no pudo decir más, Katsuki no quiso escuchar.

—Eijiro. —Su voz sonó dura, y el aludido suspiró resignado. Cuando le llama por su nombre es porque ya fue suficiente. Sí, quizás era mejor dejar las cosas así.

— _Es... Bueno, ya sabes. Se te extraña y tu madre no deja de pedirme información sobre ti._ —Optó por cambiar el tema.— _¿Sabes? ¡Tu madre me amenazó con una cuchara de madera y aún así sentí miedo! ¡Por favor, comunícate con ella!_

—Algún día lo haré. —Suelta un bufido divertido. Su madre no cambiaba.

— _Sí, claro._ —Suspiró.— _Al menos, dignate a llamarme por iniciativa propia y no por favores, desgraciado._

—Sí, sí. Adiós.

—¿Cómo está él? —Eijiro cortó la llamada y se volvió a la persona que le había hablado, dedicándole una mirada vacía.

—Está bien, Midoriya.

Aún le era difícil el poder estar frente a él sin querer partirle la cara, aún si su intención era ayudar a su amiga.

—¿Va... a volver? —Preguntó temeroso.

—Puede ser, pero lo dudo. Recibió una buena oferta en una agencia reconocida y, ya sabes cómo es, no rechazaría tal oportunidad.

—Ochako... Ha estado preguntando por él...

—Midoriya, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo frágil que puede llegar a ser, y aún así le hicieron lo que hicieron. Será mejor que le digas a Uraraka que no insista.

—¿Lo dices porque estás de su lado?

—Lo digo porque él no muestra señales de querer saber sobre ella, y porque estoy de su lado.

—Entiendo. Nos vemos.

—Sí...

Kirishima se despidió de Midoriya y se fue a un café cercano, necesitaba uno y bien cargado.

Se sentó esperando a que le atendieran y jugó un momento con su celular. Cuando le sirvieron su café, miró por el gran ventanal del local. El día estaba hermoso, despejado pero con brisa fresca, ideal para un patrullar las calles.

Pero hoy no se le apetecía.

— _Y pensar que todo eso fue por su "bien"_ —Pensaba.— _No sabes cuánto te equivocaste, Uraraka. Debiste ser más directa, sobre todo si de él se trataba._

Dos semanas después de que Katsuki Bakugo dejara el país, Izuku le llamó desesperado para que le ayudara a buscar a Katsuki porque Ochako no estaba bien y que estaba en el hospital.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con Uraraka sentada en una camilla, con una gorra blanca en su cabeza, no se veía rastro de su cabello castaño por los bordes y se le notaba muy pálida. Y ahí fue donde se enteró.

Ochako Uraraka había desarrollado un déficit en su Quirk que le impedía desactivarlo a veces, desgastando su cuerpo, y para cuando lograron controlarlo, ella había desarrollado otra enfermedad por debilidad de su sistema inmunológico.

Un pequeño tumor benigno había estado albergado dentro de su cerebro, sin saberlo, hizo su vida laboral como si nada, pero en una misión, fue atacada brutalmente y el golpe que sufrió, activó a ese pequeño tumor. Como había estado debilitada por la anomalía de su Quirk, este se desarrolló casi sin problemas.

Le causaba fuertes dolores de cabeza, pérdida de sangre por las fosas nasales, sueño en extremo, debilidad y a veces despertaba con la vista negra. Y todo iba en aumento de manera considerable.

Cuando se hizo un chequeo descubrieron en tumor y le dieron la fecha inmediata de una operación y, como todo buen doctor, le habló de los pro y los contra de aquella cirugía, un resumen de como se practicaría y por último le preguntó si se haría tal cirugía. Tenía plazo, para dar respuesta, dentro de 4 días si quería salir bien parada de toda esta crisis.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia no le calló nada de bien y por un momento temió decirle a alguien.

 _¿Por qué?_

Porque le avisarían a su novio y eso, por alguna razón, le asustaba.

 _¿Y si moría?_

La idea de que él tuviese que vivir con ella un proceso tan lento y doloroso, le partía el corazón.

 _¡No! ¡Él no merece esto!_

Por ello, habló con Izuku y le contó todo, le dijo de todo y le pidió ayuda con su plan.

Al inicio, Midoriya estuvo escéptico, pensó que su amiga se había aburrido de Katsuki y le quería dejar de forma cruel, pero al ver los exámenes y la radiografía, su mundo se vino abajo.

Su mejor amiga, aquella que siempre le subió los ánimos cuando estaba en los peores momentos, podía llegar a morir de un día para otro.

Pero, aún si no estaba de acuerdo, la ayudó.

Kirishima terminó su café y dejó el dinero dentro de la carta. Aún eran horas de trabajo y no debía seguir distrayendose, o sus superiores le regañarían.

— _Y pensar que la cirugía fue todo un éxito..._ —Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su trabajo.— _Pensar que lo alejó de ella creyendo que moriría, pero aún está viva y él la odia..._ —Si lo pensaba mucho, sentía pena por la castaña pero no debía.

Ella había tomado una mala decisión, aún conociendo tanto a Katsuki, optó por la destrucción de todo aquello que tanto habían luchado.

•

•

 **Fin**

•

•

[Día 3: Pérdida]

 _Bueno... la base de esta idea fue sacada de la canción Haru de Big Bang jejeje es sólo que pensé que la muerte es una vía fácil para todo. Mata todo, el amor y el drama. Hasta el odio._

 _Y me pareció muy pobre el querer matarla. La idea de hablar de "una pérdida" es el sufrimiento y como a mi me gusta ver el mundo arder... pues que sufran los dos, no?_

 _(No es verdad... sólo salió esto de quien sabe donde xD)_

 _Buaaaano. Nos leemos~_

 _•_


	4. Hábitos

Katsuki Bakugo gusta mucho —mucho— de la comida picante.

Puede vivir sin ella, pero...

 _Nah_. No puede.

Como pasa más tiempo, del que quisiera, fuera de casa, es su pareja quien se encarga de las tareas diarias del hogar.

Una de ellas es _cocinar_.

Ochako Uraraka, cada noche, a la hora de la cena, prepara los almuerzos, de ella y de él, para el día siguiente.

Le encanta cocinar desde que Katsuki le dejó meter manos en la cocina y le dijo que su comida tenía un sabor _único_ y que _no estaba mal_.

Claro, ella se enorgullecía de sus alitas de pollo con salsa agridulce, carnes al chocolate y muchas otras comidas... dulces.

Ella estaba al tanto de los gustos de Katsuki, por ello, siempre le dejaba una pequeña botellita negra de salsa tabasco, a petición del mismo Katsuki, y ella se dejaba una muy parecida pero de salsa BBQ.

 _Porque siempre falta o porque nunca es suficiente_.

Según él, es una costumbre que adquirió desde que su madre se alejó de la estufa y dejó que su padre se encargara, quien sólo cocinaba comida normal sin aderezos picantes o dulces. O porque a veces siente que le falta picante a la comida que él mismo se prepara cuando puede.

Pero, lo gracioso, para ambos, es que por culpa de ese pequeño e inocente frasquito de salsa tabasco, todas sus discusiones han sido por el.

Porque no faltó la ocasión que, por no querer llegar tarde a sus trabajos, tomaron el almuerzo equivocado y vertieron el contenido del frasquito ganándose una desagradable sorpresa y arruinando sus días por completo.

Y pasaba que aquellos frasquitos eran un regalo de la misma Uraraka para ellos mismos, los vio en una tienda China y le pareció muy útil. Sólo tenían en color negro y las botellas formaban una figura de cráneo si se juntaban. Y al ser de vidrio negro, el diseño y color combinaban perfectamente con la figura. A Katsuki le había gustado mucho.

Muchas veces pensaron en pintarlas pero arruinaría un poco lo hermosas que eran.

Así que, ya harta de picarse la lengua cada vez que confundían los almuerzos, Ochako volvió a tocar el tema.

—Katsuki...

—¿Mmh?

—Ya que ninguno dará su brazo a torcer, ¿te parece si le cambiamos los colores a los frasquitos?

—... —Meditó un poco y asintió lentamente.— Deja el mío de color negro, tú puedes dejarlo del color que quieras.

Ella suspiró y se resignó.

Había sido doloroso pero tomó una sabia decisión al sólo pintarle el ojo con esmalte para uñas del tono rojo tornasol que ella tanto amaba.

Bien.

Uno de los dos debía de ceder y, esta vez, le tocó a ella, pero no importaba, su media calavera había quedado muy bonita.

Ahora esperaba que no volvieran a confundir los frasquitos por el apuro de las mañanas.

•

•

 **Fin**

•

•

[Día 4: Hábitos]

 _Ahhh~ no si, aunque no me salen, me encanta escribir de ellos en un "día normal"... mm.. nah es sólo que suelen ser más cortos que las otras ideas xD_

 _espero y les guste._

 _Nos leemos~_

 _•_


	5. Primeras veces

•

•

 **•La primera vez que se conocieron•**

•

•

Fue, específicamente, un veinte de abril, en el décimo cumpleaños de un pequeño Katsuki Bakugo.

La señora Mitsuku Bakugo había invitado a todos los niños del curso del joven Katsuki, incluyendo a vecinos y amigos.

El joven Katsuki, a esa edad, ya presentaba un muy mal carácter y comportamiento grosero, por ello, a pesar de la masiva invitación que hizo la señora Bakugo, sólo llegaron unos cuantos.

Aquél chiquillo, amigo de años de Katsuki, de cabellos verdosos, dijo que no podría asistir por un repentino _dolor de estómago._ La gran mayoría de su curso se ausentó porque no eran cercanos a él y los vecinos no estaban en muy buenos términos con el cumpleañero.

La verdad es que Mitsuki ya se había acostumbrado a que la gente no llegara a sus masivas invitaciones, su hijo ya tenía mala fama y se le estaba haciendo muy difícil el que él cambie.

Por eso se sorprendió tanto al ver que, de entre los que habían llegado, había una niña un tanto menudita pero de redondas mejillas suavemente sonrosadas.

Se notaba algo perdida y avergonzada, así que se le acercó.

—Hola, nena, ¿estás perdida? —Le preguntó energética, como es ella, asustando a la pequeña. Al ver la situación, Masaru Bakugo, se les acercó y con su suave voz paternal se dirigió a la niña.

—Dime, pequeña, ¿vienes por el cumpleaños? —Preguntó amable, poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña. Al ver que asentía volvió a preguntar.— ¿Cómo te llamas, eres de por aquí cerca?

—Me... llamo Ochako Uraraka... Y vivo en la casa blanca de dos pisos... —Habló bajito por la vergüenza.

Sin saber exactamente cuál de todas las casas con esa descripción, porque en la cuadra siguiente todas compartían el mismo diseño y color con esas características, se llevó una mano a su barbilla y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

— _Ahh_ , ya veo. Ochako es un nombre muy lindo. Pero, dime, ¿conoces a Katsuki? —La niña lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza. Masaru quedó aún más intrigado.

—Llegamos... —Comenzó a hablar.— hace dos días a nuestra nueva casa. Mi mamá me dijo que una señora estaba invitando a todos los niños a un cumpleaños y que podía ser buena idea venir para hacer amigos...

— _Oh... Ohhh_ , veo. Sí, una bue-... —Pero se interrumpió a sí mismo. Sí, es buena idea si fuese cualquier otro niño porque su Katsuki era... muy especial a la hora de hacer amigos. Lo meditó un poco y una idea apareció provocándole risa. Esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para que su hijo dejara de ser tan agrio con las niñas, aunque sea sólo por hoy.— ¡Ya sé! Como eres nueva por aquí y no debes de conocer a los niños del sector, ¿te parece si mi hijo te ayuda a conocer el lugar? Después pueden volver a comer la torta y las demás cosas que estamos preparando.

 _—¡Oh!_ ¡Buena idea, querido! —Interrumpió Mitsuki, dándole un cariñoso, pero fuerte, golpe en el hombro de su marido.— De ser así, nos dejaría tiempo para terminar todo.

—S-sí, querida... Esa era la idea. —Habló adolorido, sobando la zona golpeada.

— _Heh_ \- —La pequeña Ochako soltó una risa y se la interrumpió con sus manitos, pues no quería ofender a los mayores. Mitsuki, un poco enternecida por la presencia de una niña y un poco impaciente por terminar lo que faltaba, buscó con la mirada por todo el patio hasta que dio con su objetivo.

—¡Katsuki! —Le llamó caminando a él, quien estaba jugando a la pelota con sus "amigos". Una vez frente a él, le habló.— Katsuki, acaba de llegar una niña que es nueva por el sector. ¿Por qué no vas con ella y le das un paseo para que conozca? Puedes mostrarle la plaza-

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo y ahora? —Reclamó el niño, claramente enojado.

—Mira, jodido mocoso... —Se le acercó de manera amenazante, manteniendo una amistosa sonrisa.— es nuestra nueva vecina, no sabe nada de ti y de tú maldito carácter. Es una buena oportunidad para tener hacer una genuina amistad o conseguir otro aburrido esclavo... —Dijo llevando su mirada en donde jugaban los "amigos" de Katsuki.— Piénsalo bien y, espero, no me defraudes.

—¡Pero es MÍ cumpleaños! ¡Y las niñas son débiles y lloronas!

—¡Katsuki! —Le llamó firme. Era cierto, ella pensaba que las niñas podían ser a veces muy ruidosas pero su caso era lo mismo pero con un niño, aún así, eso no quitaba que esta podía ser una posibilidad para que su hijo hiciera un amigo.

—"Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada." No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que nunca llegarás a conocer a una persona su no le das la oportunidad. —Intervino su padre, acercándose lentamente. ¡Y qué mejor ejemplo que el suyo!

Sin más qué poder reclamar, porque la palabra de su padre es santa, enfadado va a buscar a esa niña que, por su culpa, no podrá seguir goleando el arco del equipo contrario —un equipo de 2 vs 2, cabe destacar— y hacerle el tour más exprés que se haya visto en la historia.

Porque si fuese niño, está seguro, que le haría tal cosa que seguro rogará a sus padres volver a mudarse de casa; pero es una niña y, por muy si poco le importa el golpear a una niña, esta se ganó el interés de sus padres.

Y ese ya es un camino complicado.

Caminó un poco hasta que visualizó a la chiquilla en la puerta de la entrada de la casa, parecía estar esperando algo de manera muy ansiosa.

Cuando se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, le dijo: — _Oi_ , mocosa. ¡Vamos!

La pequeña Ochako no pudo evitar sorprenderse y asustarse pero al ver que era un niño de su edad, se presentó con más confianza.

—¡Soy Ochako Uraraka, no _mocosa_! —Le corrigió, pero el chico ni se detuvo a devolverle la presentación. Infló las mejillas en un puchero enfadado pero le siguió.

Resultó que la chica era experta en no mantenerse callada, cuanta cosa se le cruzaba por la cabeza, la decía. Katsuki ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, hasta que llegó un punto en que, sus orejas que ya ardían, explotó.

—¡YA CÁLLATE! ¡¿QUÉ NO TE PRESTAN ATENCIÓN EN TÚ CASA?! —Gritó, dándole la cara.

La pequeña Ochako se sobresaltó y bajó la mirada. Ante el largo silencio de la niña, Katsuki pudo relajarse, respirar con más calma y pensar más despejado.

—Mis padres... casi no pasan en casa... pero mamá me dejó escrito en una nota lo del cumpleaños.

Y en ese momento, Katsuki Bakugo, estalló.

•

•

 **•La primera vez que la vio llorar•**

•

•

Dos años han pasado desde que se conocieron por primera vez y Katsuki puede decir que se sabe la vida de Ochako al revés y al derecho.

 _Por ejemplo:_

Sabe que desde que nació ha sido una niñata que no sabe cuándo callar; sabe que la herida más fuerte que se hizo fue a los cinco años cuando activó su Quirk en sí misma y lo desactivó en mal momento; sabe que sus padres trabajan tanto que pareciera que es huérfana; sabe que a pesar de todo son una familia que se ama y se respeta y se divierte todos los domingos sin falta; sabe que Ochako está acostumbrada a comer comidas frías y apenas soporta las calientes; sabe que gusta más de jugar con niños que con niñas y que ama jugar a la pelota; sabe que duerme con mitones por si su Quirk llega a activarse por las noches; que si pudiera comería Mochis y frituras todos los días a todas horas; que gusta de ver las estrellas y le emociona cada vez que dicen que la "Luna de sangre" está pronta; que ama la fantasía y el romance pero le gusta más el misterio y el horror; que es de manos torpes en la cocina pero prefiere las cosas así; y, también, sabe que él es el primer amigo que hizo cuando llegó al sector.

Para Katsuki, ella es un libro abierto y su redonda cara está llena de sentimientos que no pueden ocultarse fácilmente. Pero desde ahí a la fecha jamás, _jamás_ , la ha visto llorar.

Y es mejor así, han aprendido a jugar con el otro sin escenas molestas. Por ejemplo, cuando le invitó a jugar a la pelota por primera vez, ella demostró que tenía una precisión prodigiosa pero para golpear la cabeza de la gente con la pelota y, bueno, él no se quedaba atrás pero lo hacía a propósito.

Muchas veces jugaban un tanto más brusco de lo que deberían, pero él siempre trataba de no dejarle marcas en la piel y los raspones por caídas eran siempre bien atendidos por la señora Mitsuki, quien siempre les daba un buen coscorrón por no jugar menos brusco.

Era casi como jugar con un chico y era super emocionante para el joven Katsuki, quien por fin pudo encontrar a alguien que estuviese a su altura y no a su lado por miedo.

Pero un día ella no llegó a jugar, y al día siguiente tampoco, ni el siguiente.

Katsuki ya se estaba preguntando por qué no se aparecía y ese mismo día fue a la casa de Ochako.

Cuando tocó el timbre nadie contestó, quizás habían salido de viaje y Ochako no le dijo. Aunque eso era imposible, ella le decía todo, todo incluso hasta lo que no le interesaba saber.

Siguió insistiendo pensando, quizás, que la cara redonda se había enfermado. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió ruidos de algo pisando pesado e irregular, cuando la puerta se abrió, se dejó ver una Ochako muy pálida con ojeras, su rostro se veía más delgado, su cabello estaba opaco y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

—¡Cara redonda! ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?! —Preocupado se acercó para ayudarla a mantenerse en pié, tomó su temperatura pero se notaba fría y sudaba mucho.

Se apresuró y llamó a su casa y le contó a su madre lo que pasaba, en menos de cinco minutos ella ya se encontraba en la casa de Ochako con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Pero qué... mierdas te pasó, niña? —Mitsuki se alteró al ver el mal estado de la niña y de la casa, parecía que los padres de Ochako no se habían aparecido en varios días.

Pero no debía seguir fijándose en detalles y debía de actuar, Ochako no estaba en condiciones como para ser tratada con un simple botiquín. Llamó a una ambulancia y le llamó a su esposo para avisarle donde iban a estar y explicarle lo que le había pasado a Ochako.

Una vez en el hospital, Ochako fue atendida y le encontraron signos de descuido como deshidratación, fatiga y falta de alimentación.

Cuando estuvo más estable habló con las enfermeras, quienes le hicieron la preguntas de rutina en caso de que se trate de un caso de abandono pero Ochako les explicó que sus padres habían ido de viaje y que ella estaba al cuidado de una niñera pero había sido ella la que no se había aparecido en casa y que ella no había contestado las llamadas de sus padres porque había caído enferma ya que su Quirk se activaba por las noches porque aún no tiene control sobre él, eso la cansaba mucho y cayó enferma con facilidad.

El mismo hospital se hizo cargo de comunicarse con la familia de Ochako y explicarles el estado de su hija, no sin antes regañarles —por decirlo de una manera más... "suave"— por dejar a su hija en cuidado de gente desconocida.

Cuando las cosas se habían tranquilizado y ya todo estaba mejor en Ochako, se le dio el permiso a los Bakugo para pasar a verla. Mitsuki fue la primera en entrar, apresurada por ir a abrazarla, darle su apoyo y atención que, ella estaba segura, le harían bien en aquellos momentos pero no fue sino hasta que entró Katsuki que la máscara de valor de la chica, se quebró.

En cuanto los ojos de Ochako vieron a Katsuki cruzar el umbral de la habitación, instantáneamente se aguaron.

No quería que él la viera así de débil, no quería que él pensara que ella es una más de esas niñas frágiles y lloronas, como de las que suele comparar con ella.

Siempre dice cosas como: _"No eres tan molesta como las lloronas de mi clase, con ellas no se puede jugar bien a los quemados."_ Claro, después de haberla llenado de golpes con el pequeño balón y que ella no hiciera más que responderle de la misma forma pero con aún más malicia, apuntando siempre al rostro del rubio cenizo.

Apoyó la frente en sus rodillas y las abrazó, escondiendo la pena, la vergüenza y frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Katsuki era su único amigo, el más cercano y al que más confiaba y respetaba, viéndolo siempre como una meta móvil a la cual alcanzar.

Y además de eso, un amigo del cual vale la pena cuidar y jamás defraudar.

Pero ahí estaba ella, débil y llena de lágrimas, sollozos y ruidos molestos frente a Katsuki.

—No seas ruido- —Pero se ganó un contundente golpe, por parte de su madre. Gruñó y carraspeó, volviendo a hablar en su siempre acostumbrado tono prepotente.— Esa mierda ya pasó. Deja de hacer tanto ruido y recupérate pronto. No he tenido el gusto de plantarle la pelota en la cara a nadie... —Bajó el nivel de su voz hasta casi un susurro pero que fue oído igual, por todos.— ya es aburrido...

Mitsuki iba a molestar a Katsuki pero fue callada por Masaru y arrastrada fuera de la habitación. Esos dos debían tener un momento de privacidad para hablar con la confianza que siempre se daba cuando solo eran ellos dos.

•

•

 **•La primera vez que desearon sentirse•**

•

•

Los años vuelan cuando los dos pasan los días juntos. Los juegos, las peleas a golpes y las infantiles discusiones se minimizaron, ya se sienten más grandes y quieren probar un poco de ese mundo que tanto presumen y odian los adultos.

A los doce no podían hacer ciertas cosas, pero ya con sus catorce primaveras, tanto Katsuki como Ochako pueden darse el lujo de ver las opciones que le depara el futuro.

Sus cuerpos han ido cambiando, también. Poco a poco, las curvas de Ochako se van luciendo y la espalda y pecho de Katsuki se van ensanchando y, no sólo los cambios los experimentan de forma física.

La mente de ellos se vuelve una maraña de pensamientos infantiles y pensamientos adultos y, entre medio, algo de moralidad apasigüadora.

En el caso de Ochako, comenzó a notar a Katsuki de manera diferente una vez que fueron a la playa. Y, la verdad, es que no había más opción. Katsuki era el único chico presente que destacaba por su bien cuidado físico y su natural atractivo. Rodeado de otros chicos de su misma edad, él era el único que valía la pena mirar.

La piel levemente bronceada, los músculos firmes pero no marcados, su cabello rubio cenizo y aquellos ojos de color peculiar. Los ojos de Ochako, por primera vez, se regocijaron y se llenaron de orgullo de verle, pero no sólo era eso. En su pecho, un algo pesado se albergó lo que no sólo le exigía ver más de aquel chico, sino que también el querer tocar esa piel.

Sabe que es suave, la ha tocado antes, pero no es eso. No sólo quiere asegurarse de que sigue siendo suave, también quiere—

 _Quiere_...

No lo sabe. No sabe qué más quiere, pero quiere tocarlo y saber si con eso sabrá qué es lo que desea saber.

El caso de Katsuki fue algo peor. Fue peor que una granada estallando en en el rostro. No, no. Fue mucho peor.

Fue apenas cumplía los catorce. _¡Fue un desastre!_

El día anterior a su cumpleaños, los compañeros de Katsuki le dieron un peculiar regalo. Le invitaron a la casa de uno de los chicos y lo sentaron frente al televisor, le dieron play a lo que estaba en el lector y _¡Bam!_

Ese día, Katsuki aprendió a como utilizar a su amiguito de otra manera, una manera un tanto grotesca y dolorosa —creía él— que debe ser una de esas cosas que tanto disfrutan los adultos.

Una cosa curiosa, pero, _¿Con quién podría...?_

No. No estaba bien, eso era para el mundo adulto y él aún tiene metas que cumplir pero... ¿Un poquito, quizás?

No es que viviera de ello y se dejara dominar y se convirtiera en un irresponsable, sólo sería probar.

 _Pero, ¿Con quién?_

Y esa misma noche, Mitsuki le prestó el baño a Ochako para que se duchara para luego cenar. Cuando Ochako salió del cuarto de baño, con ropas nuevas, Katsuki la vio sin querer y lo supo.

Supo que su compañera para nuevas experiencias tenía que ser Ochako y, por eso mismo, esa noche se encerró en su cuarto y no cenó.

Tenía un gran y vergonzoso problema y no sabía cómo resolverlo. Aún no lo sabía.

•

•

 **•La primera vez que experimentaron•**

•

•

Pasó cuando aún faltaban tres meses para el cumpleaños número quince de Katsuki.

Había amanecido nublado y frío, y Katsuki quería seguir dormido pero su amorosa madre le anunció que su amiga había llegado para hacer unas tareas que había dejado su profesor. No eran equipo en los trabajos pero Ochako siempre iba a pedir ayuda de Katsuki.

Mitsuki la invitó a pasar y le dejó que fuera al cuarto de su hijo, cosa que ya era costumbre, y le dijo que estaría viendo sus telenovelas y luego saldría para hacer las compras del mes.

Ochako golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró, se encontró con el cuarto a oscuras y a su amigo aún en cama, dormido. Se le hizo adorable y no quiso despertarlo, se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Katsuki le estaba dando la espalda y parecía muy dormido, así que inclinó un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante y le acarició la cabeza, lentamente. No quería despertarlo, por nada en el mundo, pero verle así le tentó el querer acariciarlo.

Katsuki no estaba del todo dormido, tenía sueño pero sólo se mantenía con los ojos cerrados. Cuando sintió las caricias, se sintió bien y relajado y, poco a poco, más despierto.

Se volteó, perezosamente, y con sus brazos rodeó la cintura de Ochako y se sentía perfecto, encajaba a la perfección con su abrazo. Se sentía cómodo.

Ochako no dejó de acariciar los cabellos de Katsuki y verlo tan cómodo en su lugar, le tentó el, quizá, dormir un ratito. Pero no fue hasta que se movió un poco de que calló en cuenta de lo que pasaba: Katsuki estaba acostado abrazándose a su cintura y ella, como si nada, a su lado acariciando su cabeza.

El pensamiento la desencajó un poco y luego intentó quitárselo pero Katsuki no la dejaba y cada vez la apretaba más.

—¿Katsuki?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un fuerte tirón que la dejó recostada en la cama, dándole la cara al chico. Y sintió nerviosismo y su rostro arder. Su mente se volvió una maraña de pensamientos sin sentido y sentir la fija mirada de su amigo, no mejoraba las cosas.

—Ochako...

Y sus ojos se encontraron. El contacto se sentía eterno y sólo era interrumpido por el ocasional pestañear de ambos, y luego sus respiraciones se calmaron.

Estar juntos así era cómodo y agradable, y la idea de tener que romper el momento les torturaba en el interior. Por ello, como promesa para nunca separarse, Katsuki se acercó al rostro de Ochako y juntó sus frentes, cerrando los ojos. Sus manos buscaron las de ella y las envolvió con las suyas a la altura del pecho de ambos.

Y ambos se dieron por enterados de lo que pensaba el otro pues las acciones hablaron por sí solas.

Katsuki bajó un poco la cabeza y Ochako se acomodó. El primer contacto entre sus labios fue un corto roce pero la piel se les erizó por completo y un extraño sentimiento les apoderó. El nudo que se les formó en la garganta, luego del simple rose, les dejó sorprendidos.

Él no sabía por qué la había besado, por qué la atrajo a él, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho y tampoco se culpaba. Ella había correspondido y no le había rechazado. Permanecía a su lado, ahora con sus frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Pero él lo tomó —justo como lo que era— como aceptación.

Por eso Ochako no se negó cuando Katsuki volvió a juntar sus labios, la sensación era increíble. Sentía vergüenza y miedo pero había un hormigueo en su vientre que no podía ignorar y le decía que, todo aquello nuevo, valía la pena de sentir. Porque era agradable y porque era con Katsuki.

Y porque, la verdad, ya habían dejado de pensar y se habían dejado llevar por los besos, las caricias a sus cuerpos, las sensaciones agradables, los hormigueos y las corrientes eléctricas que les inundaba el cuerpo por completo a cada roce, al punto de ni siquiera pensar en detenerse.

Al punto de llegar más allá sin siquiera saber cómo lo habían hecho. Y aunque fue complicado y algo doloroso e incómodo, se sentían bien.

Y cuando se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, supieron que era algo que volverían a experimentar pero solo entre ellos. No lo compartían con nadie más y no dejarían que nadie más llegase a ponerse en medio.

Él era de ella. Ella era de él.

•

•

 **Fin**

•

•

[Día 5: Primeras veces]

 _De verdad espero que este les guste mucho jejeje fue un shot sufrido jajajaja_

 _Nos leemos~_


	6. Distancia

[ **/AU apocalíptico/Quirks/Hero/** ]

•

•

Era un día negro, el cielo se miraba literalmente negro por el humo, polvo y cenizas. Aquella pequeña ciudad rural está siendo devastada por La liga de los villanos ya que se enteraron que un héroe retirado vive ahí. Y quieren venganza.

Ochako Uraraka se entera de ello por los noticieros y su instinto de heroína le grita el ir a ayudar, pero no puede. No puede porque es la misma Liga de villanos que enfrentó en el pasado junto a sus compañeros héroes, es la misma Liga que le arrebató su Quirk de manera al azar. Parecido al caso de Togata Mirio. Y es una espina doliente en su corazón porque Mirio no tuvo oportunidad pero ella tuvo mala suerte.

Mala suerte porque esa dardo iba directo a su compañero.

 _¿Compañero?_

O _algo_ así...

Antes eran más que eso, eran mucho más. Eran amigos, eran compañeros (en el crimen), eran rivales y eran—

Eran _amantes_.

Es que su relación es —o era— un caos. Ella y él son un caos.

Porque se ven y se aman. No lo dicen con palabras. Lo dicen con el cuerpo. Lo dicen con caricias y pequeños detalles. Y lo saben, lo sienten.

 _Pero, ¿por qué no lo dicen?_

No lo pueden decir. Porque duele y dolerá. Dolerá mucho, lo saben. Ella lo sabe pero no le importa, quiere ser egoísta y gritarle al mundo que está preparada... o, bueno, lo estaba. Y aún así nunca lo dijo.

 _Se confió._

Ahora, ella era una heroína y él es un héroe, reconocidos y amados, odiados y acechados y rebuscados. Y juntos eran imparables. Y juntos son un peligro, para sus vecinos, para sus familias. Para ellos mismos.

Y mira al pasado y le duele recordar.

Porque ahora...

sólo hay nostalgia, dolor y miedo.

Porque ahora...

sólo es ella.

•

•

•

— _Tu... Tú no quieres hacerlo... Te conozco... —Su voz se quiebra. Su garganta y corazón duelen, le tiemblan las manos y siente que caerá en cualquier momento.— Estás huyendo, ¿verdad? Tú no eres de los que huyen... ¡¿Verdad?! —Se acerca, ya llorando, y le golpea el pecho porque a ella le duele y quiere que a él también le duela._

 _¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que se quedara sin Quirk? Pero, si lo pensaba un poco más era mejor de ese modo. Ese dardo iba directo a Katsuki, ella estaba en el camino y, de algún modo, era aceptable. Pero no lo era si luego él se alejaba y la dejaba y la ignoraba. No lo era. Para nada._ _Le ha estado evitando e ignorando desde hace tiempo y no puede creer lo que había escuchado. No puede aceptar el que le dijera ese seco: "Terminemos."_ _No, no puede. Porque lo ama, aún si no lo han dicho, se aman, y no puede dejarlo._ _Él, Katsuki Bakugo, la mira. Sus ojos no pueden mentir porque hay un pequeño brillo de un "algo", pero aparta la mirada de sus ojos y mira al frente, sin expresión._ _Tensa su cuerpo y toma las manos de ella, apartándola, y le dice: —Yo no huyo. Tengo una misión que cumplir. Apártate. —Y pasa por su lado. Se marcha._ _Ochako no puede con tanto dolor, no puede creerlo ni aceptarlo._ _Pero no puede hacer más que insistir, aún si sale lastimada, una y otra vez porque no puede rendirse. Porque aún lo ama._

•

•

•

¿Por qué ella tenía que estar ahí?

Vio el arma, calculó la dirección y la velocidad si era disparado, en cosa de segundos. Podía esquivarlo sin problemas porque iba para él, ya lo había dado por hecho. Por eso estaba alerta cuando Tomura Shigaraki le apuntaba con el arma, listo para esquivar y contrarrestar, pero sus camaradas héroes se desplegaron frente a él intentando cubrirlo.

Y ella estaba ahí. Y todo pasó en cámara lenta: Shigaraki apretando el gatillo, el dardo en su dirección, un montón de héroes frente a él, Ochako quejándose por un dolor en la zona de su seno izquierdo.

Y su mundo se detuvo.

La vio caer en sus rodillas mientras se afirmaba la zona afectada, pero él no podía moverse. Su mano derecha estirada, en un penoso intento de alcanzarla sin siquiera hacer el mínimo movimiento. La vio llorar por el dolor y él lo sintió también, su pecho dolió. No. Su corazón se detuvo dos latidos y luego se estrujó provocándole un horrible frío general a su cuerpo, el cual reaccionó enviando descargas de adrenalina a cada rincón y por fin pudo moverse hasta alcanzarla.

Llegó a ella en un segundo y rugió a todos los presentes que mataran a ese puto de Shigaraki sin mostrar piedad, pues él no titubeó al halar el gatillo.

Con miedo y mucho cuidado la acomodó en su regazo y le revisó el pecho herido. Pensando en desgracias se anticipó a lo peor, pero la sorpresa y el alivio le invadió cuando no vio ni sangre y mucho menos una herida. ¿Qué había sido todo eso, entonces?

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sólo para cerciorarse de que todo realmente estaba bien. Ella asintió pero seguía cubriendo la zona con su mano.

—Sí pero no deja de doler... Fue un piquete, pensé que era una bala de verdad.

 _—¿Un piquete?_ —Pensó ante lo dicho.—Deja ver. —Apartó sus manos e intentó desgarrar la tela pero un golpe bien colocado en la mejilla lo detuvo.

—¡No seas pervertido! —Le regañó, cubriendo su busto con sus brazos. Luego se acercó y le susurró: —No aquí, idiota. —Katsuki le quedó mirando sorprendido y luego le mostró esa sonrisa ladina y orgullosa que a ella tanto le gusta.

—Como sea, te llevaré a la zona de reunión y déjate revisar. No sabemos si pudo tener veneno o algo. —Dijo borrando su sonrisa. Ella asintió lento, ahora un poco asustada.

La tomó con cuidado y la llevó al punto de reunión, la zona segura rodeada de las fuerzas militares y con el cuerpo médico. Le explicó, de forma calmada, a la pobre enfermera que si no le daban un diagnóstico detallado de lo que ella tenía cuando él regresara, les explotaría la cara a cada uno.

Estaba preocupado porque sea lo que sea lo que traía ese pequeño dardo provenía de los villanos, si fuese veneno ya podrían hacer algo los médicos. Porque para misiones de ese rango, sólo acudían aquellos con Quirks útiles para situaciones de extrema emergencia.

Corrió donde estaba antes peleando contra Tomura Shigaraki pero no lo encontró y tampoco a los héroes que habían llegado a cubrirle. Rogó porque ellos no lo hayan dejado huir, tener su cabeza significaba un tiempo de paz bastante largo y, por mucho que le encantaba partirle el culo a los villanos, necesitaba un tiempo de descanso.

La relación que mantenía con Ochako no era secreto entre sus compañeros, el tipo de relación tampoco, pero sí era escondido al público, por motivos de seguridad. Pero estaba cansado de no ser... _algo más_.

Algo como... estar en una relación en donde pueda tomarle la mano cuando quiera, besarla en la calle, celarla cuando algún imbécil le grite un piropo, o pelear si le insultan, entre otras cosas. ¡Cómo le encantaría! Pero no pueden por culpa del constante asecho de las fuerzas villanas.

Si bien vivían en el mismo edificio, aún estando en diferentes habitaciones, y se veían a diario y convivían a veces, no era lo mismo. No para él pero no quedaba de otra. Porque, además, se escondían como si estuviesen cometiendo el peor de los pecados y temía por lo que llegara a pensar Ochako o que se cansara de su relación a escondidas. Pero también estaba ese lado de ella, ese que lo hace tan ella y que él no pudo resistir. Ese que a pesar de todo, si tuvo un mal día o él mismo le pidió un poco de espacio porque en ese momento quería estar solo, ella venía tomaba todos los problemas y los mandaba a volar con esa hermosa sonrisa y ese tono suave de voz. Siempre llegaba, también, cuando él más la necesitaba. Siempre ahí. Siempre volvía.

Vio a _Deku_ volver por la dirección en la que él iba, impulsándose con su Quirk, le vio el rostro desesperado y él se preocupó.

—¡Kacchan! —Le gritó apenas le vio.— ¡Shigaraki escapó pero están atacando la zona de reunión!

No lo pensó dos veces y fue con él. Al llegar pudieron presenciar que las fuerzas armadas no mostraban ningún tipo de compasión a los villanos, disparando con armas de fuego contra ellos en zonas vitales. Una escena un tanto cruda pero no había opción a titubear. Eran ellos o los villanos.

Ni _Deku_ ni _Ground Zero_ aprobaban el uso de armas de fuego, pero no lo decían para no hacer la carga de las fuerzas militares más pesada. Lo villanos ya no dudaban y no guardan rehenes, sólo hacen lo que tienen que hacer aún si con ello arrastran a cientos de vidas inocentes. Y contra enemigos de ese tipo había que aceptar, de malas, el uso de todo tipo de armas para salvaguardar la vida de los civiles.

Midoriya fue a ayudar a Uraraka a resguardar al cuerpo médico en el container que usaban como pabellón quirúrgico. En momentos como estos, ser heridos por balas perdidas no era raro y mantener a los heridos o víctimas al mínimo era la misión que le habían otorgado a _Deku_.

Al final todo pudo ser controlado y las perdidas fueron las grandes edificaciones, tiendas departamentales del centro de la ciudad y cientos de vidas inocentes. Eso era hasta que se le pidió a _Uravity_ ayudar a al equipo de rescate a buscar heridos y trasladarlos a la zona médica.

Como no habían encontrado algún tipo de veneno en su sangre y no había demostrado alguna reacción a aquella sustancia, ella optó por aceptar aquella petición.

Katsuki la acompañó al igual que Izuku, ninguno se fiaba de las decisiones que la chica solía tomar. Siempre exigiéndose y luego vomitando en algún callejón. Ya la conocían.

—¡Te acaban de inyectar algo al cuerpo! ¡¿Si quiera tienes conciencia de lo peligroso que puede ser todo esto?!

—Kacchan tiene razón, Ochako-chan, puede que se active con el uso de tu Quirk–

—¡Deku-kun, Katsuki! ¡Ya basta! No lograrán asustarme. —Les regañó, armando un lindo puchero. La verdad si habían logrado asustarla pero nunca lo diría aún si su rostro la traicionara, cosa por lo cual Katsuki e Izuku sonrieron.— Sólo para que ustedes estén seguros usaré mi Quirk en ustedes y así vean que no hay nada.

— _Mh_... No sé, Ochako-chan, no creo–

—Es sólo para estar seguros, Deku-kun.

Y en cuanto ella activó su Quirk y puso sus manos en Midoriya, la vieron desplomarse y no recobrar el sentido sino en horas más tarde.

•

•

•

Nunca supieron a ciencia cierta que era lo que tenía Ochako por la falta de personal y laboratorios médicos, podían imaginar el contenido en el dardo, pero una cosa era segura: su cuerpo rechazaba su Quirk, como si nunca le hubiese pertenecido y el usarlo fatigaba en extremo su cuerpo así que tenía prohibido el volver a usarlo. Era como el caso, de años atrás, de Mirio Togara sólo que en esta ocasión el cuerpo no reconocía la particularidad del portador, siendo un verdadera tortura para el portador, en este caso Ochako, que suele activarlo de manera inconsciente algunas veces.

Y él nunca había visto esa faceta en ella, tan triste y rota. Vacía.

Izuku Midoriya le citó, con plan en mano, de buscar la forma de dar con los villanos y la fuente pero Katsuki se negó. Estaba cegado ante la nueva posibilidad de dejar a Ochako fuera de todo peligro, aún si fuese egoísta, y no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad.

Estaba seguro que a ella no le gustaría para nada lo que él estaba planeando pero tenía que hacerla entender el futuro y la vida que él quería entregarle.

Le dijo a Midoriya parte de su plan, lo simple y fácil: que ayudara a cuidar de ella ya que se venían tiempos difíciles. Porque al ser una heroína acumuló cantidades de enemigos, algo común en el oficio, pero sin un Quirk con el cual defenderse era una presa fácil.

Izuku no dudó en las palabras de Katsuki, sabía de sobra sobre la relación de esos dos, sabía que era por el bien y seguridad de ella aún si también sabía de qué a Ochako no le agradaría.

Y a pesar de todo eso, de que también sabía de los sentimientos que ellos sentían entre ellos, no podía entender por qué Katsuki nunca fue a verla. Nunca llamó por ella o preguntó.

Así que ese domingo, cuando le citó para "tratar unos temas" en un café, lo encaró.

—Kacchan, Ochako-chan pregunta por ti todos los días pero tú ni si quiera la mencionas...

Pero pasa que Katsuki no se había sentido capaz de mirarla. Había caído en cuenta de que a quien querían quitar del camino era a él y ella se había puesto en medio. Si hubiese sido una bala de verdad ella hubiera dado su vida por él. Y la sola idea lo atormentaba día y noche, y le sumaban otras inseguridades por culpa de su carrera como héroe, por eso la primera vez que fue a visitarla le dijo un simple _"terminemos"_ y se fue; y por lo visto, ella no le había contado nada a Deku.

—Supongo que no debería-

—Kacchan... —Le interrumpió acercándose más a Katsuki para hablar más discretamente.— Ochako-chan no está bien. No había querido decirte porque quería que fueras a ella por tu cuenta pero al ver que ya van tres meses desde-

—Terminé con ella hace tiempo... —Le cortó él. Midoriya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, iba a reprocharle porque ahora entendía porqué su amiga estaba tan mal anímicamente pero Katsuki continuó hablando.— pero supongo que no puedo seguir así...

Izuku le quedó mirando sorprendido. Entendía algo de lo que Katsuki quería decir pero no cabía en su asombro con el ataque de sinceridad que le estaba pasando su amigo de la infancia. Un sentimiento cálido se sintió en su pecho, Katsuki estaba cambiando con él, se estaba abriendo... un poco. No esperaba que fuesen los mejores amigos como en el pasado pero que, por lo menos, confiara en él era todo lo que Izuku podría pedir de su cascarrabias rival.

—Sólo diré que si no me lo ha dicho es por algo. —Le confesó sonriendo y apartándose nuevamente.— Sabes que suele decirme la mayoría de las cosas, claro hay cosas que no, pero el que no mencione la ruptura de lo que sea que ustedes tenían, cosa que sería súper esperado de mi parte porque tú tienes esa horrible personalidad y ella es tan-

—¡Cállate!

Asustado y sorprendido, Midoriya sólo pudo reírse, tenía que aceptar que era experto en matar en _momento_ pero ya era una costumbre arraigada de la que no podría deshacerse nunca.

Katsuki aún duda de Izuku. No, la verdad es que no quiere admitirlo pero sabe, muy en el fondo, que se ha vuelto más y más confiable de lo que le gustaría. Por ello le confió a Ochako aún si luego se había arrepentido, había indicado en él de forma inmediata. Y por algo debía ser, y por ello lo debía de admitir. Pero nunca en voz alta.

Dio por terminada la conversación poniéndose en pié dispuesto a irse no sin antes dar una suave palmada en el hombro del peliverde, y luego marcharse.

•

•

Katsuki sabía que cuando Izuku iba a salir, nunca dejaba a Ochako sola en su casa. Sabía que la llevaba a la mansión de la familia Yaoyorozu por su complejo y eficiente equipo de seguridad, además de que nadie imaginaría que la castaña se hospedara de vez en tanto en la mansión de esa familia. Por eso fue el primer lugar al que visitó.

Se sentía nervioso. La verdad es que si lo pensaba bien, había sido bien hijo de bestia al abandonar así a la mujer que pudo haber dado su vida por él.

No se sentía capaz de nada cuando la tenía junto a él, tan indefensa y frágil ahora sin un Quirk, que no se creía capaz de llegar a salvarla si algún infortunio ocurría; pero tampoco se sentía capaz si ella.

 _¡Dios!_ Cómo la había añorado en todos esos meses. Y cada vez que la recordaba en el día, la soñaba en la noche. Y cada vez que la soñaba en la noche, al día siguiente la veía en ilusiones y ensoñaciones. Era una tortura diaria.

También meditaba sobre su _plan_. Aquél que sólo lo beneficiaba a él, en realidad. Porque sabe, sabe todo de Ochako. Ese plan de ella de ser heroína para ganar dinero y así ayudar a sus padres, sabe de el. Así como que también sabe que ella no dejó de lado esa idea pero transformó su motivación en una mucho mejor. Sabía lo mucho que ahora ella amaba su profesión porque le llenaba, lo hacía de corazón. Sabe lo mucho que ama ser heroína.

Y tenerla ahí, encerrada, seguro la estaba matando.

Él no es así y se arrepiente de haber tomado decisiones tan egoístas. Aún si la quisiera atesorar y aislar del mundo... no podía llegar y arrebatarle su mundo.

Supuso que si ella le veía ahora, sería duramente golpeado o insultado, y no planeaba resistirse. Se lo merecía.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su Ochako en una cama, con sus mejillas desinfladas y unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

—Nuestro doctor dijo que se debe a que activa su Quirk en las noches de manera inconsciente, así que Momo creó esos guantes especiales para que sus yemas no tengan contacto con ninguna superficie. —Le explicó la madre de Momo apenas entraron a la habitación. Katsuki se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a ella y le acarició una mejilla, extrañando lo redonda que era antes. La señora lo notó y trató de contarle lo que pasaba, lo último que quería era que pensaran que no la alimentaban.— Ochako-chan ha estado muy concentrada en querer valerse por sí misma sin ayuda de su Quirk. No sé a qué se refería cuando dijo que quería estar a la altura del joven Midoriya pero no ha dejado de entrenar y su dieta ha sido muy estricta pero últimamente se descuidó... y ni caso le hacía al joven Midoriya... —La mujer, nerviosa, no sabía cómo seguir hablando pero Bakugo la calmó.

—Está bien. —Dijo en un suspiro.— Ella es así, —Llevó su mano a la cabeza de la castaña y la acarició suavemente.— cuando tiene algo en mente, ni a mí me escucha. Muchas gracias por cuidarla hasta ahora, señora Yaoyorozu. De ahora en adelante me haré cargo de ella y le obligaré a compensar todos lo malos ratos que le hizo pasar.

La señora insistió en que no era necesario que ella lo hacía esperando nada a cambio porque ayudaba a una amiga de su hija, luego se retiró para darles privacidad.

Katsuki continuó acariciando su cabello suavemente, no quería despertarla. Bajó su mirada y tomó entre las suyas una de las manos de Ochako, quitando el guante especial, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar. Ante el tacto áspero, la castaña comenzó a despertar y removerse en la cama. Katsuki la soltó apenas le vio abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿Ka-tsuki...? —Balbuceó apenas producto del sueño, apenas podía distinguir a la persona que tenía a su lado, pero por el color de pelo automáticamente pensó en él. Lentamente se acomodó en la cama y se talló los ojos, seguro podía ser su imaginación y le llamó así a alguna de las empleadas de la mansión.— No- Perdón, estaba soñando aún y-

—Ochako... —Y la vio pegar un saltito y aferrar su puño aún más en su ojo. Tomó su mano y la apartó de su cara.— Te harás más daño, tonta. —Le gruñó, suave. Al ver que la chica se le quedó mirando y sin reacción, se adelanta a hablar.— A-antes... Antes que digas algo, déjame decirte... Y-yo-Ugh! —Fue interrumpido por las dos palmas de Ochako que se juntaron en su cara golpeando sus mejillas a la vez.

—¡¿Katsuki?! —Gritó asombrada, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.— ¡¿Qué haces aqu- No... ¡¿Por qué tú- _¡Agh!_ ¡No! ¡Y-yo te envié tantos mensajes y te llamé tantas veces! Ninguno lo respondiste... Y Deku-kun no me dejaba salir... —Ante tantas palabras atropelladas, Katsuki tuvo que tomar aire con calma y soltarlo aún más lento. Debía de responder antes que dar sus patéticas excusas.

—Es... difícil de explicar... ya sabes...

—Para ti es difícil de explicar.

 _—¡Agh!_ ¡Por eso digo! No me interrumpas... —Volvió a tomar aire y soltarlo lento, armándose de valor.— Bueno...

Y comenzó a explicarle a su manera de su plan y de sus ideas de aislarla del peligro, de que involucró a Deku y de su miedo y culpas. Ochako escuchaba atenta, aguantando las lágrimas que no eran por lo que decía Katsuki. No. De hecho, ni siquiera le estaba escuchando en su totalidad. Ella escuchaba su voz, su tono y los cambios en estos, prestaba atención a su rostro y en como sus cejas se juntaban y luego se relajaban, en sus labios que a veces hacían un lindo puchero y luego se apretaban o los mordía. Volvió a la realidad cuando Katsuki carraspeó fuerte, lo hizo pero no habló altiro. Lo vio mirar sus manos, que no sabe en qué momento... _Oh_ , aún estaban unidas.

—...y no es que antes no lo pensara... —Ahora su tono de voz era bajito y eso le llamó la atención.— lo sentía desde hace tiempo pero nunca lo dije porque no estaba seguro... Mierda-

—No maldigas...

—¡No interrumpas! —Él y Ochako soltaron un suspiro. Era complicado sincerarse de tal modo pero esta era una buena oportunidad y no había que dejar pasar más tiempo.— N-no... —Ochako, espectante tomó un dedo de él entre sus manos y lo acarició.— No puede ser nadie más que tú...

—¿Eh?

—Digo... Sólo hice todo eso porque-... porque...

Y ahí estaba. Ochako no tuvo necesidad de seguir escuchado, no hicieron falta más palabras en ese momento porque ella ya lo había entendido muy claramente. Por eso, aún si quería escucharlo de sus labios, de su voz, prefirió arriesgarse y adelantarse.

—Katsuki... —Le llamó para que él le mirara. Pudo notar ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y fue suficiente.— Te amo. —Llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de él y la acarició suavemente.— Te amo, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón desde hace tanto- no, desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y, de ser posible, me encantaría vivir contigo en un lugar pacifico y olvidarme del mundo. Siempre lo deseé. Pero ese no es nuestra realidad. Ahora los villanos tienen más ventaja pero nosotros te tenemos a ti, a Deku-kun, a Todoroki-kun, a Eijirō-chan y a todos los demás que, si bien perdimos a muchos, los que quedan fortalecen cada vez más el deseo de volver a tener tiempos de paz. Para que la perdida de ese compañero no sea en vano. Por eso yo no pienso dejar a Katsuki sólo, no pienso quedarme a esperar a que alguien venga y me entregue la paz que tanto anhelo.

—Tu no-

—No. Yo sí puedo. Porque somos imparables, ¿Te acuerdas? Que no pueda usar mi Quirk no significa que no pueda usar mis brazos y piernas. Mi estilo de pelea es cuerpo a cuerpo, así me hiciste practicar todos estos años y usar mi Quirk como un plus, pero no depender de el. No sé por quien me tomas, pero hace tiempo que dejé de ser esa niña débil que se frustraba por no poder siquiera tocarte en el entrenamiento.

—Es cierto. —Aceptó soltando un bufido y colocando en sus labios una sonrisa orgullosa.— Tienes razón.

—Pero espérame, Katsuki, aún tengo mucho que aprender y volver a practicar. No puedo plantarme frente a los villanos así como estoy ahora, por tu culpa me dio un bajón y obligué a Deku-kun a traerme Mochis todos los días. Dejé de hacer ejercicios y me volví una vaga en casa, eso hasta que oí de Deku-kun que se juntaría contigo y... B-bueno... —Se sonrojó pero llevó rápidamente sus manos a cubrir su rostro.— pensé que tú podrías venir y no quería... ya sabes...

Katsuki se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos para apartarlas de su rostro y soltando de ellas, posó una en la mejilla de Ochako para obligarle a subir el rostro y poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Corto pero suave, algo inusual en él ya que su estilo es más agresivo y demandante pero éste no era el momento.

— _Ah_ , sí. Imagino que subiste un par de kilos. Me hubiera encantado verte para volver a llamarte _cara redonda_ pero ahora, así, ni ganas dan de ponerte un apodo.

—¿Ni _cara de ángel_?

—¿Te has visto al espejo?

—Tch... —Hizo un mohín pero volvió a su rostro serio.— Katsuki... ¿Me esperarás?

 _—¡Jeh!_ Por supuesto. Aunque si no te apuras, no quedará ni un puto villano para ti.

—Eso quiero ver.

Y por fin podían volver a respirar tranquilos, o por lo menos Ochako. Porque si bien podía confiar en su fuerza y su Quirk, nadie podía asegurarle que Katsuki volvería a salvo a casa o siquiera volvería, y él no haberle dicho sus sentimientos de forma directa en su debido tiempo la estaba torturando. Pero ya estaba todo bien y la gran grieta que se había formado entre ellos, se había vuelto a unir.

•

•

 **Fin**

•

•

[Día 6: Distancia]

Nada que decir... sólo... em... eso. Gracias por leer xD

Nos leemos~


	7. Tema libre

_**Notas antes de leer:**_

 _[AU: Quirks / No-hero / Hextech]_

 _" **Tecmanturgia** ": arte de usar tecnología basada en maquinas y esencia; o sea, la tecnología Hextech._ _(No diré magia porque mato el fic.)_

 _" **Cristal esencia** ": puede ser cuarzo o diamante u obsidiana. Absorbe la energía ofrecida y se conserva dentro de si. _

•

•

 **• Almas y esencias •**

•

No estaba de ánimos, pero si quería seguir viviendo de manera independiente debía de mover el culo e irse a trabajar.

Vivir solo a los dieciocho años era duro pero reconfortante, de algún sentido. Lo malo de todo eso era ese sentimiento que te cala cuando no estás en actividad y la mente ocupada.

La soledad.

Es una verdadera mierda. El idiota de Kirishima solía llamarlo bastante seguido, pero desde hace un mes que ya no le manda ni un puto mensaje. ¿La razón? Encontró un gimnasio donde el dueño es tan cerebro de músculo y amante de lo varonil, como él.

Si no fuera porque lo conoce diría que está enamorado de ese vejete, que no era tan vejete pero si era mayor que Kirishima, pero le conoce muy bien y esa opción es descartada.

Sus padres estaban de vacaciones en alguna isla del país. Como una bendita suerte, sus vacaciones coincidieron y no lo pensaron dos veces, después de todo, su único hijo ya vivía solo y confiaban en él y su poder y su juicio. Katsuki deseaba que nada les pasara, luego de enterarse vía mensaje, y esperaba que con suerte se acordaran de él.

(Ya saben... reviviendo la pasión de la juventud y esas cosas.

O eso se puede creer, ¿no?

Solos en un lugar bonito... Que no pase nada sería increíble.)

Pero _bueno_...

Ahí estaba, con un desgano de tres hectáreas, alistándose para ir a la cafetería en la que trabajaba. Puede decir que le ilusiona, de alguna manera, que la clientela sea abundante para estas fechas, la paga es mucha y la propina es generosa.

Pero le molesta que sea mucha la gente a la que tenga que verle la cara.

 _¿No tienen una cocina o qué?_

Pero si no fuese por la flojera de ellos, él no tendría paga. Lo sabía, pero tenía que reclamar.

 _"A trabajar"_ —Intentó animarse. No quería estar en casa y traer recuerdos que le hagan sentir peor.

 _"No se puede escapar de ese sentimiento, tarde o temprano se presenta y te dice que es hora de hacer algo por ti. A veces, estar solo no es lo mejor para nuestra salud. Te lo digo yo, creeme."_

 _—Shōta Aizawa_.

 _Y una mierda._ El estar solo le daba tranquilidad, paz y silencio que tanto _disfruta_.

Pero seguía molestando en su pecho y en todo su cuerpo, no lo iba a negar. No podía. Estaba entre que quería y no quería estar solo y eso arruinaba su humor y los clientes lo notaban.

Y ya le valía que lo notaran. Iba a sacar su frustración con los clientes, dando su mejor mala cara mientras vestía un traje de navideño. Porque su jefe ya ambientó el local completamente con temática navideña.

—...Su orden. —Se suponía que era una pregunta pero sólo salieron las palabras de mala gana. Ni se había fijado quién tenía enfrente.

—Un Mocaccino grande y una tarta de Nutella, por favor. —Pidió amable una suave y femenina voz.

—Ya-...

Tenía planeado anotar e irse pero se detuvo cuando algo le llamó la atención. La chica frente a él, que le había dado su orden, se veía muy colorada.

—Oi... ¿Te sientes bien? —Él no es amable, pero titubeó cuando por su mente pasó la idea de que su turno se vea afectado por acompañar al hospital a un cliente que no se sentía bien. Si se podía solucionar sin llegar a eso, pues había que moverse desde ya.

—¡S-sí! —Exclamó la chica, su voz no se notaba segura de su "afirmación". Ella pudo notar que se refería al estado de su rostro pues podía sentir el calor hasta por sus globos oculares.— E-es sólo que... mi pulso... se aceleró mi pulso _-...eh... ¡Ah!_ ¡Olvidalo!

Ya, eso fue un obvio intento de coqueteo, él estaba acostumbrado pero, ¿por qué siente que su rostro se calienta?

Se puso nervioso y simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejó la orden en el mesón frente a la cocina y se fue a atender otras mesas.

El problema era obvio. Estaba solo y cualquier cosa le alteraba, ahora, porque ya es un buen tiempo en el que está solo.

No tenía que ser un genio para notarlo.

Y además, la chica parecía una jodida ardilla con mejillas regordetas. Su necesidad al fin le estaba jugando chueco. ¡Mierda!

 _Mierda, mierda y más mierda._

Necesitaba maldecir pero no de manera mental, se estaba acumulando y eso no le iba a hacer mejor él o a la clientela.

—Aquí está su orden. —Dijo secamente, dejando el Mocaccino y la tarta frente a ella. No iba a ser amable, no se podía _coquetear_ con los clientes. (Porque ser muy amable traía problemas con el jefe.)

—Ah... eh... ¡Muchas gracias!

•

•

Su turno terminó tarde, por ser fechas prontas a navidad la gente gustaba en gastar más y desperdiciar tiempo, pero valía la pena por la propina que se llevaba hoy a casa.

Salió por la puerta trasera del local y se fue, no pensaba despedirse de sus compañeros de trabajo, no después de que se negaron a cubrirle un turno cuando estaba con un terrible dolor que resultó ser una apendicitis. Al diablo con esos bastardos, ya le habían sacado el demonio así que no necesitaría preocuparse por eso, ni volver a pedirles un favor.

— _Eh_... ¿Disculpa?

Dio un respingo por el susto, estaba tan enfrascado en su odio por esos bastardos que no esperaba que le hablaran. Se dio la vuelta y se percató que era aquella cliente de la tarde. No esperaba que la niñata esta le esperara hasta finalizar su turno tan tarde como un aco...

 _Espera... ¿Una acosadora?_

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —Interrogó desconfiado. Sabe que los acosadores son peligrosos y más si son mujeres, podía defenderse con su Quirk pero eso le traería problemas.

—T-tu... _Ah... Mh..._ —La chica parecía dudar mucho de lo que iba a decir, cosa que estaba exasperando a Katsuki.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez!

—¡¿PUEDOTENERTUNUMERODECONTACTO?! —Habló tan rápido que las palabras le salían atropelladas. Con dificultad apenas pudo entender lo último.

— _"¿Numero de contacto?"_ —Pensó.— ¿Siquiera sabes mi nombre?

—N-no... Yo... _Emmm_... Sé de las normas de un empleado en locales como este e imaginé que si te veían hablando conmigo pensarían que estabas coqueteando o algo... —Estaba muy avergonzada y cada vez hablaba más.

—Ya. ¿Y para qué quieres mi numero?

—Para mensajearte, _duh_ ~ —Pero al ver la mirada inquisitiva del chico, se corrigió.— Di-digo... para hablar y conocernos...

—¿Y yo para qué quiero conocerte?

—Es que me interesas... Quisiera conocerte mejor...

—No me interesa, así que no. —Se dio la vuelta con la intención de que con eso quedara zanjada la conversación y poder irse a casa.

 _—¡Ah!..._ —Exclamó en desesperació al ver que el chico se iba.— ¡¿Ni para ser amigos?!

—No necesito más amigos.

—¡P-pero me gustas! —Confesó por fin. Katsuki se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando algo impresionado.

—Ni siquiera me conoces, ¿cómo puedo gustarte aun así? —Siempre era lo mismo para él, se le confesaban, salían un tiempo y cuando veían que su personalidad era una mierda, le dejaban.

Ya. Él también debía hacer un mea culpa ya que tampoco les ponía mucha atención, pero, ¿quién tiene la paciencia para estar recibiendo mensajes y llamadas cada una hora?

Él no.

—Es que... La verdad es que si te conozco... un poco. —Katsuki ladeó la cabeza extrañado, no tenía recuerdo alguno de ella.— Fuimos compañeros de escuela... Tu ibas en el 3-A, yo en el 3-B.

— _Ah_... Entonces sabes de sobra cómo soy, ¿no? Ya puedes hacerte la idea de que de mi no puedes esperar mucho, niña. Ya rindete y déjame en paz.

—¡ES QUE ES POR ESO! —Gritó ya totalmente vencida por la desesperación.— ¡Yo quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo eso! ¡Sé de tu mal carácter y tus malas palabras y que aun si son chicas no te contienes en ponerlas en su lugar! ¡Lo sé y por eso me gustas!

—Pero es imposi-

—¡No es imposible! ¡Ni yo lo entiendo pero así fue y es!

Katsuki estaba frustrado y sorprendido, él quería seguir en su soledad, seguir dando vueltas en su obscuridad y paz silenciosa, pero venía esta chica y le jodía las bolas imponiendo sus sentimientos. Literalmente le estaba obligando a aceptarlo.

—Mira, niña, yo no- —Ya estaba fastidiado y tal como ella dijo, iba a ponerla en su lugar pero se interrumpió al escuchar un ligero sollozo.

—M-me gustas desde hace ya dos años... No tenía intenciones de confesarme pero el otro día te vi con unos ojos tan vacíos y perdidos que creí que se me iba a explotar el corazón. ¡E-era una nueva expresión y me sentí más atraída que antes! —No se veía del tipo de chica tímida para Katsuki, ya no.— ¡Sé que es enfermo y hasta desagradable, pero no puedo hacer nada! —Terminó, su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro ya no podía estar más rojo, sus piernas le temblaban y las manos las tenía tan apretadas que sus nudillos ya estaban perdiendo su color.

Katsuki ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esta chica... ¡Esta chica no le estaba dando la opción de rechazarla!

Dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y metió su mano al bolso para sacar su celular. No iba a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero sí que podía darle su numero para que dejara de joderle. Sabe que se arrepentirá, pero también puede ignorarla, ¿no?

Llamó su atención carraspeando fuertemente y le señaló el celular, vio como la chica dejaba de llorar y rápidamente buscaba entre sus cosas su celular.

—¿D-de verdad m-me lo das? —Hablaba entre sollozos, desbloqueando el aparato y colocándolo junto al del chico.

—Sí, y ya fue suficiente. —Su entrecejo ya no podía estar más fruncido, estaba irritado y quería largarse. Esperó a que el contacto se transfiriera, miró a la chica y sus ojos estaban brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Su corazón dio un vuelco y luego latió con fuerza.

 _"Oh, vamos. No es para tanto."_

•

•

Para sorpresa de Katsuki, el tenerla entre sus contactos, ya no le era tan mala idea. Sí, le llovían los mensajes de ella pero sus temas de conversación eran, en cierto punto, agradable y le permitía dejarse llevar porque eran temas que gustaba y manejaba o le interesaban.

Supo que su nombre completo es Ochako Uraraka y que le encantaban los Mochis y era una aficionada de la _Tecmanturgia_ pero que una tal Mei le estaba enseñando gratis.

(Porque su economía no le daba para pagar y estudiar la profesión, y sus padres tampoco le darían el apoyo económico; después de todo hay que nacer con cierto tipo de habilidad para poder ir por el camino más barato.

Si no nacías con cierta habilidad debías de estudiar en academias especiales de alquimia y luego tomar pequeños cursos de cristales y esencias entremedio, estudiar mecánica, luego estudiar la profesión, y todo eso era costoso.)

Supo que su habilidad es la gravedad cero y sólo se activa si ella lo toca, también supo que debía dormir con mitones si no quería despertar con las sabanas flotando o ella tocando el techo. Supo de su fascinación a los relojes y engranajes y que estaba creando una pequeña muñeca, una ballerina, con _Hextech_ pero no había podido darle vida aún.

Y supo muchas otras cosas más a medida que pasaban los días, se pasaban horas en el chat. Ochako sólo le hablaba y hablaba y Katsuki no se aburría y le respondía de vez en cuando. Hasta se había interesado en la maquinaria _Hextech_ , por como lo describía la chica en tanto entusiasmo, y averiguó qué debía hacer para darle vida a la a los artefactos. Cristales cargados con la esencia de Qirks como el de él.

Claro, su poder podía ser absorbido por la roca y el de la chica no. Eso le causó un poco más de entusiasmo, seguro y con eso ella podrá darle vida a esa muñeca.

Cuando le contó de la posibilidad de que su Quirk podía ayudar a que su muñeca cobrara vida, ella de inmediato le pidió su dirección para llevar todos los implemetos.

•

•

— _"Por qué no en tu casa?"_

 _"Porque a mis padres no les gusta que toque el metal y me engrase las manos... Dicen que no es una profesión para señoritas."_

— _"Bah..."_

 _"Verdad que es estúpido?! Pero no importa, yo voy a hacer lo que me gusta!"_

— _"Esa es la idea, niña."_

 _"O-cha-ko!!! No es 'niña'! afff!"_

•

•

Si fue capaz de hacer esa muñeca por ella misma, esa profesión es para ella, entonces. No tardó en darle su dirección, la chica estaba ansiosa por un poco de cristal esencia para su muñeca.

Cuando llegó, con dos bolsos grandes y pesados, se desplomó en su puerta, espantando a Katsuki.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Ahora si que estaba alterado y preocupado, la cara de Ochako estaba pálida y ojerosa y no era como la recordaba.

—N-no... —Habló con dificultad.— E-es por mi Quirk... Si lo uso mucho, mi estómago duele... y mucho... _ugh_..

Y ahí va otro dato sobre la chica. Más cosas que iba guardando en su memoria sin notarlo, si quiera. Más cosas que, inconscientemente, se alegraba de saber.

Por sólo una hora odió el haberle dado su numero a Ochako, sólo una hora, el resto del tiempo fue agradable; y, ahora, su presencia no le es molesta. Un poco incómodo, sí, pero es sólo porque es primera vez en su vida que está a solas con una chica que conoció hace unas dos semanas. Y, a pesar del corto tiempo conociéndola, resultó ser una compañía agradable.

—Entonces hoy no-

—¡NO! —Le interrumpió, asustando a Katsuki.— ¡Hoy es el día! —La emoción en sus ojos y en su cuerpo se hizo notar a tal grado que hasta ambos olvidaron de lo mal que se sentía ella.

—Está bien. —Katsuki exhaló divertido y, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, ayudó a la chica a entrar sus cosas.

•

•

•

Quién diría que para ese día, el día que experimentarían con los cristales, ese día 24 de Diciembre, ese día que por primera vez compartían tan gratamente, el día que podrían ver a la ballerina cobrar vida, todo terminaría tan trágicamente.

No lo entendía.

Ni nadie en su posición podría.

Ahí, en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de la chica, sin vida. Una escena horrorosa y desgarradora. Poco se podía rescatar de la apariencia original de ese cuerpo y ahí esta él, junto a _ella_ , sin poder reaccionar, con la mirada fija y vacía.

 _¿Qué había pasado?_

En ese momento, Katsuki no podía ni responder aquella pregunta que su mente formuló. Estaba en blanco y cada vez sentía más y más que su cuerpo se enfriaba.

 _"¿Por qué ella está así?"_

 _No lo sé._

 _"¿Por qué ella está así?"_

 _No lo sé._

" _¿Por qué ella está-_ "

Ella le dijo que apretara el pequeño diamante en sus manos e intentara usar su Quirk, una vez que lo hizo, ella lo tomó entre sus manos e intentó meterlo en la muñeca. Su vista se volvió blanca y todo sonido desapareció, y cuando volvió a recuperar sus sentidos... ella estaba así.

Intentó ver sus manos. No podía. Sus ojos se negaban a apartarse del cuerpo sin vida y sus brazos pesaban toneladas.

 _¿Por qué no se mueven?_

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Quería ver sus manos pero sus ojos no le hacían caso, él se sentía pesado.

 _¿Por qué?_

No lo sabe.

—No lo sé... —Logró articular al fin, logrando ahora poder sentir todo su cuerpo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y su respiración se alteró, por fin podía pestañear, sintiendo los ojos secos así como la boca. Su mandíbula estaba apretada de manera dolorosa y su lengua casi no la sentía, de manera inconsciente la estaba apretando contra sus dientes. Sus manos estaban apoyando su peso en el suelo, en sus dedos, en el sector de sus uñas, le dolía. Cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba tenso y poco a poco los sentía relajar y tensarse nuevamente, hasta que sus nervios tomaron el control, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo como escalofríos para sacarlo de ese estado.

•

•

Lo que pasó luego a eso, Katsuki no lo recuerda muy bien.

Para su suerte, por el sonido de la explosión, los vecinos llamaron a las autoridades y entraron en su casa para encontrarse con la trágica escena: a Katsuki en estado de shock en el suelo junto a un cuerpo totalmente desfigurado, el cuerpo irreconocible de Ochako Uraraka. No hizo falta preguntar, el _cristal esencia_ de diamante que brillaba en lo que parecía ser el vientre del cuerpo era toda la evidencia que necesitaban. Muertes por el uso de ese tipo de cristal era más común de lo que las autoridades desearían, pero, así como las drogas, era difícil de retener.

Eijiro Kirishima apareció por el sector justo cuando la ambulancia se iba con Katsuki dentro. El pobre chico no entendía qué había pasado en la casa de su amigo, aun y cuando le pidió explicaciones a un oficial, éste se limitó a decirle que "hubo un procedimiento ilegal con esencia en diamante, dejando a una persona sin vida e irreconocible y otra en estado de shock". A Kirishima casi se le fue el alma del cuerpo, el oficial dijo que la persona sobreviviente estaba en estado de shock y se dirigía en esos momentos al hospital de la ciudad.

Eijiro no lo pensó dos veces y corrió, agradecía siempre el esfuerzo de las autoridades y todo eso, pero nada les costaba nada dar un poco más de información.

No, no. Ni un pequeño detalle, algo como "una bola de pelo rubio cenizo y ojos de color rojo" o "la ira personificada" o la mierda que sea. Esa vez que el rector la universidad de Katsuki lo llamó a él por error, el que sólo le dijeran que "un chico estaba haciendo alboroto en el campus", le bastó para saber que era su _Katsubro_.

En sólo 10 minutos llegó y pidió información en la recepción, siendo atendido de inmediato, donde le confirmaron que era un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos, y guiado a la habitación donde estaba Katsuki.

Un cuarto individual con un ventanal de tamaño medio, una cama y un velador, un pequeño cuarto de baño y un casillero, un sofá para una persona y una pequeña mesa. Lo necesario para una larga estadía pero Kirishima no tenía ganas de ver a su amigo en un cuarto hospital, quien sabe qué pasó en esa casa pero Eijiro haría lo que sea por ayudar a su amigo a salir adelante.

La idea era hablarle y hacer que le cuente todo para luego darle su apoyo y contención, si fuese necesario, pero todo plan antes pensado se fue a la mierda al ver a su amigo ahí, en la cama. Y es que si no fuese porque lo conocía, se diría que estaba un poco perturbado. Pero no. No estaba "un poco perturbado".

Sus ojos estaban fijos al frente y, se podía ver que él no prestaba atención a lo que supuestamente miraba, sus párpados estaban caídos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y Kirishima podría jurar que hasta el color se le había ido.

— _Bro_... —Se acercó a él, con miedo. Verlo así de verdad le había afectado.— _Blasty_...

A pesar de que le llamaba como él solía su amigo no daba señales de siquiera haber notado su presencia, por lo que se acercó más a él despacio como queriendo no asustarle.

—Katsuki... —Le volvió a llamar pero no había reacción. Se sentó, con cuidado, en la camilla junto a él y con mucho cuidado posó su palma en el hombro de Katsuki.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando le vio mover su cabeza al costado donde su mano descansaba en el hombro, luego se movió para mirarle la cara. Le vio poner una mueca, casi como decepción y volver a mirar al frente.

Quedó un poco impresionado y a la vez aterrado, fue sólo un segundo, una cosa de nada, pero lo vio y lo sintió; su amigo, el orgulloso y siempre altivo Katsuki Bakugo estaba vacío y, quizás, quebrado.

Y no pudo evitar llorar.

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué... su amigo estaba así? ¿Qué lo llevó a quedar en tal estado? ¿Tenía algo que ver la otra persona...?_

 _Oh_ , sí.

Había otra persona y, por lo que supo, estaba muerta y estaban juntos.

 _¿Qué mierdas pasó? Acaso Katsuki lo había... No, imposible. Él no es tan así de violento._

Pero por más preguntas que su mente creara, eran siempre respondidas a favor de su amigo, porque llevaban tanto tiempo conociéndose que hasta podría jurar que es hasta capaz de leer a Katsuki.

•

•

•

Cuatro semanas pasaron desde aquel accidente.

Los padres de Katsuki volvieron a casa apenas se enteraron, encontrándose con un Katsuki distante y callado. Mitsuki, su madre, intentó con todo lo que pudo recuperar a su siempre grosero, pero fuerte, hijo pero mientras más le demostraba su típica fuerte personalidad, Katsuki más se cerraba y deprimía. Él no reaccionaba bien ante el firme trato de su madre ni con el suave y cariñoso de su padre, dejando a sus padres completamente angustiados por no saber qué hacer.

Eijiro apareció después, cuando se enteró de que Katsuki, luego de tener una fuerte pesadilla, había intentado hacerse daño letal con su Quirk en el pecho, en la zona del corazón, y en el cuello.

Habían derivado a Katsuki a un psiquiatra pero éste sólo dio un pobre diagnóstico y una simple receta con calmantes tan fuertes como para noquear a un elefante con medio comprimido.

En el día solían turnarse para cuidar de él y no perder sus empleos y por las noches, Eijiro le hacía compañía y dormía con él para así asegurarse de que nada malo le pasaría.

•

•

Katsuki ya no era el mismo, él mismo no se sentía bien consigo mismo, todo el día estaba sin ánimos y con el cuerpo pesado. No sentía olores ni sabores, los colores fuertes le eran molestos y, aparte de eso, siempre sentía una nube negra y densa que le rodeaba.

A veces el sólo respirar era una tortura...

 _¿Qué hacía él respirando y ella no?_

Estaba mal que él estuviese disfrutando estar vivo un día más, era su culpa el que ella no estuviese con vida ahora.

 _¡Por dios! ¡Era irreconocible!_

¿Por qué no le advirtió? Él sabía de lo letales que podían ser los _diamantes_ , lo había estudiado antes de saber que su Quirk podía ser útil.

Encerrado en su habitación, por semanas pasó casi sin contacto con sus padres. Al único que aceptaba cerca de él era a Eijiro porque respetaba su dolor y no cuestionaba, no le mostraba caretas y todo lo que hacía era por él. Sabía que sus padres estaban en la misma postura, no lo negaba, pero no quería que lo vieran así. No quería preocuparlos más.

Así que tomó una decisión y, en cuanto tuvo el valor, se lo hizo saber a su único amigo.

—Eijiro... —Le llamó. Kirishima, por un momento, creyó haber escuchado mal ya que nunca le decía por su nombre. Nunca, ni para cuando le hablaba en serio. Tuvo un mal sentimiento pero había que escucharlo.

—Dime.

—Me iré de casa. No puedo seguir más tiempo aquí... —Su respiración se hizo pesada. Hablar de todo se le hacía complicado porque todo estaba relacionado con ella. Todo. Aún si ella no tuvo contacto directo, todo traía un recuerdo.

—Comprendo. —Sólo dijo. La verdad era que no. Y la otra verdad era que no quería que se alejara.— ¿Qué tienes planeado?

—Nada...

—¿Quieres ayuda?

—No. —Dudó un poco, pero había que hablar con la verdad.— Aún es pronto, tengo que hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo yo. —Por supuesto que tenía miedo, se sentía culpable por todo pero había un débil sentimiento que le inquietaba y era ese mismo el que no le permitía seguir en ese estado.

Kirishima suspiró. No era psicólogo pero sabía que si una persona en ese estado de depresión quería salir adelante y hacer cambios, había que apoyarla. Tampoco es que iba a dejarle solo, no lo dejaría hasta que viera con sus propios ojos que ya no necesitara más de él.

—Entiendo, _Blasty_. Pero, ¿me dirás en donde vivirás, no? —Hubo una pausa, un silencio un tanto largo por parte de Katsuki y a Kirishima no le agradó, así que agregó.— Es sólo para visitarte de vez en cuando. No es que iré a diario, entiendo a lo que quieres llegar. Sería algo así como "ir a ver si no moriste por intentar freir un huevo." —La carcajada que soltó, luego del mal chiste, tranquilizó a Katsuki.

—No... No hace falta. Voy a estar bien. —Dijo en voz baja, un poco avergonzado. Que se preocuparan tanto por él era genial pero vergonzoso. Él quería volver a valerse por sí mismo.

—Y no lo pongo en duda si lo dices tú, pero, ¿no me digas que quieres cortar todo contacto conmigo? —Dijo, subiéndole al drama.

—¡No empieces, pelos de mierda! —Gruñó. Al terminar de decir su insulto, un cálido sentimiento se acunó en el pecho de ambos. Ah, que bien se sentía volver a insultar.

Kirishima le sonrió, ahora sabía que Katsuki no lo apartaría, y siguió con su tarea de molestarlo, oír sus insultos otra vez era genial. Tanto tiempo viendo la cáscara de un Katsuki Bakugo que no se expresaba bien, que no comía por sí solo, que no podía dormir por miedo, que lloraba a toda hora y tenía arranques de ira que atentaban a su vida. Verlo así, ahora, era como si una nueva y potente brisa limpiara su interior.

Hasta se sentía que la habitación estaba más iluminada.

•

•

•

Tres años pasaron desde que Katsuki Bakugo dejó la casa de sus padres para poder vivir solo nuevamente, el contacto con Kirishima nunca se perdió y lo agradecía. Siempre lo hizo de manera desinteresada aún si, a veces, se desvivía por él.

Por ejemplo cuando a Katsuki, ya instalado en su nuevo departamento, se le ocurrió que era hora de estudiar algo que de verdad le interesara. Le comentó a Eijiro que había conocido a alguien que gustaba mucho de la Tecmanturgia y quería intentarlo.

Kirishima pudo adivinar de quien se trataba, aún si nunca obtuvo mucha información de parte de Katsuki, y que podía ser una idea movida por la culpa pero se había dicho a sí mismo que lo apoyaría en todo sólo para verlo bien.

Por ello le ayudó con todo lo necesario: información, financiamiento y apoyo moral. No le molestaba, tenía un trabajo que le dejaba mucho dinero y tenía muchos, muchos contactos importantes que estaban conectados con el área al que su amigo quería acceder. Todo aquello fue fácil y a la vez no. Tenía todo a la mano pero le costó mucho convencer a Katsuki de que aceptara toda su ayuda.

Katsuki consiguió, con ayuda de Eijiro, cursos de Tecmanturgia, cristales y esencia, y en los fin de semanas le ayudaba al hermano mayor Eijiro en su taller.

Eijiro y su hermano no paraban de sorprenderse, Katsuki era muy habilidoso con la mecánica y tenía una gran creatividad. Su primera obra fue un pequeño reloj de pulsera con un complejo sistema de engranajes impulsado con una pequeña astilla de lo que sería una obsidiana, luego le siguió un especie de potenciador de su propio Quirk en forma de guantes, armas paralizadoras que también debían funcionar con obsidiana, entre otros artefactos.

•

•

Un día, Katsuki llegó al taller con una chica bastante peculiar. No se detenía en preguntar si podía curiosear, sólo iba y tocaba todo lo que sus manos inquietas necesitaban tocar.

—Ella es Mei. —Presentó.

La escueta presentación hizo que la mismísima nombrada se incomodara y se volviera a los otros dos hombres.

—Disculpen mi falta de modales. —Habló fuerte y con su acento cantarino y arrastrado.— Soy Mei Hatsume. Me especializo en construcción y reparación de maquinaria _hextech_ y he venido para llevarme a éste chico. —Señalando a Katsuki.

Los hermanos se les quedaron mirando y fue Eijiro quien reaccionó primero, y es que la última vez un sujeto dijo algo parecido pero sus intenciones eran moler a golpes a su _pobre_ amigo por quien-sabe-qué motivo.

—¿Es verdad, _Blasty_? —Tanteó el camino. Nadie se lo llevaba sin su consentimiento, aún si Katsuki le mirara feo.

—Seh... —Arrastró la palabra. No quería dar explicaciones pero sabía que su amigo pelirrojo se las iba a pedir y no lo iba a soltar fácil.— Quiero intentar crear otras cosas...

—Mh... Ya veo...

Eijiro no dijo más, su amigo podía hacer lo que quisiera ya que ese Katsuki que sólo deseaba terminar con su vida se había esfumado completamente y eso era lo que más alivio le causaba. Se encogió de hombros y le dio buenos deseos a lo que sea que haga.

Katsuki les agradeció por todo y se fue con Mei al taller.

•

•

Ella tenía varios planos de como hacer un cuerpo humano con complejos sistemas de engranajes y esqueletos de acero, pero no tenía la paciencia con el complejo mecanismo de engranes. Por ello aceptó trabajar con Katsuki, sólo para poder cumplir con sus fervientes deseos de poder dar vida a un androide.

Le había tomado por sorpresa la muerte de su amiga, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla llorar. Mei es una mujer tan fría como sus artefactos de metal por el simple motivo de que en su pasado no le permitieran hacer amigos ni mantener contacto con personas para así sacar su cien por ciento a su talento como artesana.

Aún así Ochako había dejado una huella en su corazón y él no llorarle le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, así que decidió hacer algo por ella. Siempre escuchaba el incesante parloteo de Ochako con respecto al chico que tanto le gustaba y no es que le prestara mucha atención, es que hablaba fuerte y claro cuando se trataba de él.

Tantos, tantos detalles le dijo de él y su apariencia que Mei se sorprendió reconociéndolo al instante una vez que iba por el centro comercial. Se le acercó y le habló de la única forma que ella sabe hacerlo el chico estuvo dos horas dudando de ella y de vez en cuando mirándola de una forma que ella nunca pudo descifrar.

Mei no tenía malas intenciones, nunca las tuvo, sus ideas siempre eran para ayudar. Por eso es una artesana reconocida.

Por ello no entendió la reacción indignada de Katsuki cuando ella le dijo que iba a construir un cuerpo con la apariencia de Ochako Uraraka para él, aún si lo los medios para lograrlo fuesen costoso.

•

•

Una noche de lluvia pasajera, Katsuki se encontró recordando y extrañando a la única chica que había hecho cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Será por el clima nostálgico o porque era su segundo aniversario de muerte o ambas, él no sabría relacionarlo; no en este momento. Era un poco patético porque miró su celular esperando un mensaje de ella aún si sabía que ya nunca más volvería a recibirlos.

Quería volver a verla, hablarle, escucharle, gritarle que se callara —o dejara de textearle— y pedirle que volviera a hablarle. Así era él, antes en silencio, ahora también.

Y cuando la amiga de la cara redonda apareció diciéndole que quería construir una _nueva_ Ochako, al principio se desconcertó tanto como que se indignó, casi le explota el rostro por venir a decirle estupideces como esa.

Sin embargo ella vino no sólo con palabras y planos, ella vino con un mensaje de Ochako que Katsuki supo interpretar muy bien y sabía que era de ella.

Mei se le acercó diciendo: —Ochako era única y yo encontré entre sus pertenencias esta piedra y un montón de cartas que no tenían destinatario pero bien sé yo para quién son. —Le entregó una caja de zapatos llena de cartas y, dentro de ésta, una cajita pequeña.— Si sabes y estudiaste bien a las piedras y sus funciones sabrás qué significa y qué te quiere decir.

Katsuki abrió la pequeña cajita y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, habían un pequeño rubí y una roca de cristal de un tamaño más grande. Sonrió y apretó los ojos.

—Es lo que hacen todos aquellos egoístas que no quieren irse y ser olvidados, ¿No? Su padre le entregó ese rubí cuando se enteró de que ella seguía practicando con _Hextech_. Supongo que la define muy bien. —Soltó un bufido divertido, tomó la roca de cristal y la examinó.— Ella está aquí. —Aseguró, tomando por sorpresa a Katsuki.— O, bueno, parte de ella. —Katsuki asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

 _Ah~_

Ella era así. Sí, el mensaje estaba claro. No quería ser olvidada. Aunque no debía de preocuparse, él no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Entonces aceptó, aceptaría la ayuda de Mei aún si se le fuese la vida en ello... o los ahorros.

El iba a hacerle un cuerpo a su alma y sería tan idéntica a la original que no parecería que haya muerto, todo con tal de poder volverla a ver.

•

•

 **Fin**

•

•

 _ **Notas de la historia:**_

 _«Katsuki cree que ser amable es coquetear.»_

 _«Me gustó la idea de un mundo de Quirks sin héroes. ¿Por qué? Creo que si no hay justicia de verdad, los personajes pueden hacer lo que quieran y dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, eso me sirve para este shot :3»_

 _«No sé cómo ponerlo en otras palabras, pero el Quirk de Katsuki se manifiesta externo a su cuerpo, por ende puede ser absorbido por los cristales. El Quirk de Ochako no puede ser absorbido, aun si ella lo desea y tocándolo, porque no es externo. (Algún día editaré esta mala explicación.)_ »

 _«Me gustó la idea de una Ochako más directa aunque los nervios le jueguen en contra, es más linda cuando sólo suelta lo que siente.»_

 _«—El cuarzo es el "cristal esencia" más barato e inestable, se suele usar sólo para pequeños mecanismos como relojes o control remotos (o mandos o controles o como sea que se diga en tu país)._

 _—El diamante puede almacenar más esencia que el cuarzo, mucha más, pero no es 100% estable, suele soltar la esencia de golpe si se maneja sin cuidado pero si se trata con los cuidados correspondientes para su contención, podía entregar un 80% de lo que entregaba una obsidiana._

 _—La obsidiana es 100% segura y su capacidad de almacenamiento es tal que, una vez ya cargada, una pequeña piedra puede mantener con energía una ciudad completa por un mes.»_

 _«—El rubí representa el amor, el valor y la vitalidad._

 _—La roca de cristal tiene la capacidad de almacenar la energía del alma de una persona para ser usados como "magia curativa" pero hay quienes lo usaban para dejar un fragmento de su alma para acompañar y proteger a sus seres amados.»_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

[Día 7: Tema libre]

 _Me inspiré en un fanart de Katsuki como mecánico, luego recordé a Orianna de League of legends y, por último, en un sueño que tuve._

Intenté hacer un diálogo tipo chat pero no sale en esta plataforma desde la app xD ni siquiera puedo poner la barra separadora u.u hice lo que pude...

 _Espero les hayan gustado mis delirios y cosas raras que escribí en esta Kacchako Week jejeje_

 _Gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

 _Nos leemos en otro fic. Bye~_


End file.
